


Beyond The Stars

by Chocobae



Series: Stars (Leonard McCoy) [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ablities, Aliens, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Other, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobae/pseuds/Chocobae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyenne was born the same day as Jim T. Kirk, ever since then, she was raised by Kirk's mom because her parents both died that day. Her life starts with so many different changes, until that one night at the bar, the day after she meets a person that would change her life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Alison! Stay with me! You have to at least see our daughter!" Yelled Tyler Matthew Jade, hold his new born daughter.  
  
"Hand her to me..." Alison forced out, reaching out.  
  
Tyler handed the baby girl to his wife. Alison held her little girl, and thought of a perfect name.  
  
"Cheyenne Taylor Jade," Alison said, smiling.  
  
"Beautiful," Tyler said, kissing Alison's forehead.  
  
"Sorry, I can't stay... much.... lon--"  
  
Those were the last words of Alison Elizabeth Jade.  
  
"No... Alison..." Tyler said, moving hair from Alison's face, then taking Cheyenne and holding his daughter close. It was a sad, yet happy moment, until George Kirk stopped it.  
  
"Tyler, I need your help," George said, his tone calm. "If your willing to risk your life and die for your wife and child."  
  
"It's only my daughter," Tyler said, then he looked to Alison. "Do you think Winona  can handle two kids?"

  
"Most likely," George said, laughing.   
  
"Doctor," Tyler said, handing Cheyenne over, "Tell Winona I'm sorry, I need to stay with Alison, and I am doing this for her, Cheyenne, and her child."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The doctor said, before rushing off with his little Cheyenne.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cheyenne..." Tyler said, before rushing off to help George.  
  
  
~Years Later-  
  
(Cheyenne's P.O.V)  
  
"Cheyenne," Jim said, as we sat at the police station. "What do you think mom will do?"  
  
"Probably upset," I said, watching mom's boyfriend freak out at the police for not being about to see us. "Because he-Oh, my..."  
  
There was mom, who just back handed her boyfriend, then came over to us. Jim and I both look at our feet, reading for the yelling.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" asked mom, making us look at her.  
  
"No," I said, hugging her. "Is he leaving?"  
  
"Yes," she said, hugging me back. "He's not going to scare you or Jim."  
  
Jim joined our hug. Finally, safety, in the arms of my mom, and my best friend Jim. I knew I wasn't related to Jim and his mom, but I've been with them since I was born from what Jim's mom told me.  
  
"Hey, Cheyenne," Jim said, walking next to me. "Can you heal me? Once at home that is."  
  
"Yeah," I said, nodding. "It'll be a good idea."  
  
"Thanks, Chey," Jim said, putting his arm around my shoulder.  
  
  
  
-High School(2nd Year)-  
  
I threw another punched at the guy in front of me, and sending him to the ground. I put my hand against the guys neck, and he was put to sleep.  
  
"That was the last of them, Stone," I said, looking over to my friend.  
  
"Good job, Jade," Stone said, coming over to me. "Now you gotta promise me something."  
  
"Stone, quiet," I said, looking around. "There's someone else..."  
  
"Very good, your smart," a guy said, coming from the shadows, he was huge.  
  
"Stone, I'll take care of him," I said, letting my body become covered in pale green designs, and my eyes were a brighter green. "Stay back,"  
  
Stone moved away as soon as the guy came at me. I waited until the last minute to jump. I grabbed his arms, paralyzing them, then touched his face, paralyzing his whole body. He came to the ground like a rock.  
  
"Now, Jade," Stone said, from behind me. "You'll stop being a yankee and do some good."  
  
"I said I would, did I?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
"I know, but no going back to this life," Stone said, patting my shoulder. "The police want you."  
  
"I know, Stone," I said, smiling. "I better head home, I have school in the morning."  
  
I walked away from Stone, knowing I was going to have to change my life all over again, but it was going to be worth it.


	2. Character Profile

Name: Cheyenne Taylor Jade  
Parents: Alison Elizabeth Jade(deceased) and Tyler Matthew Jade(deceased) Winona Kirk(adopted mom)  
Best Friend: Jim Tiberius Kirk  
Profession: Medical, combat, and engineering  
Gifts: Both parents were test of some kind of new gift that they signed up for, so they can heal, protect, and fight with activating it, and having whatever color and design come onto their body (Ex. Alison= White, Tyler= Blue, and Cheyenne=Green), also there eye color becomes brighter(Ex. Alison=Brighter Brown, Tyler=Brighter Blue, and Cheyenne=Brighter Green)   
Background: Both parents died the day of her death, then was raised by Winona Kirk, Jim's mom, since George Kirk died on the same ship as both of her parents. So over the years, Jim and Cheyenne grew up together, doing all the stupid things together up until the 3rd year of Middle School when she became a Yankee, but she wasn't hurting people, only the people that were hurting people, but she gave that up in the 2nd year of High School because a close Yankee friend of her's wanted to stay out of trouble since the police wanted her. She also dated Jim sometime in High School, and she gave her V-Card to him(which was her first and last time), but after that, their friend ship has never changed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Funny thing," I said, sitting next to Jim. "I thought back when I was a yankee..."

"You haven't thought about that in awhile," Jim said, looking at me.

"I know, but I was doing good things," I said, laughing. "But it brought on a lot of trouble."

"I know," Jim said, smiling. "Want to go out for a drink?"

"Only if your driving," I said, standing up. "Just let me change."

"We're taking my bike!" Jim called.

"I'm fine with that," I said, looking out my door.

I went into my closest, and I was welcomed with my clothes and medical books, that I've read over too many times on my spare time.

"I really need to clean this closest out one day," I said, moving some books out of the way to get unto my closest.

I was looking through my closest, and I came a crossed a box that Winona gave me when Jim and I moved out. I pulled the box out and put it on my bed. I'll look in it once back from the bar.

I grabbed an outfit(polyvore.com/cheyennes_night_at_bar/set?id=80691522&lid=2514...) at random, then I disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for the bar.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Jim.

"Calm you balls, Jim!" I said, wanting to paralyze him.

"Very funny, Chey!" Jim said, then disappeared.

"Gog, I dated him and our friendship is the same," I said, shaking my head. "And I made love with him too..."

I pinched myself, shook my head, putting my pants on before looking at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was still the same after 2nd year of High school. My eyes were still that green that reminded me of my father, just a different color, yet they looked like my mother's. I wasn't skinny, or fat, I was chubby, just more on the skinny side, so, I was good. I then brought my mind back to the box which was on my bed that very moment.

"Chey, what's taking so long?" asked Jim, thought the door.

"Hair!" I said, quickly putting my hair in a messy bun. "And I am a girl!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

I opened the door and looked at him, "Why are you in my room?"

"Wondering if you were okay," Jim said, then grabbed my arm, and began dragging me. "Tonight is going to be a blast!"

"No getting too drunk," I said, pulling my arm away. "You have to drive us home."

"I know," He said, getting on his bike."Now, just get on, I am dying to drink."

"You're dying for a lot of things," I said, getting on behind him, and holding onto him.

Jim started the bike and drove us to the bar. Man, do I love living in Iowa, it's been home for as long as I could remember. But, when the sun is setting, it was the most beautiful, even on the back of Jim's bike. I only watched the sunset until we parked. I sat there for a little bit, holding on to Jim.

"Better not be falling for me," Jim said, looking at me over his shoulder.

"No, it's just those moments when you need to hold onto someone," I said, still watching the sunset.

"My answer is one night stand," Jim said, smiling.

"And my answer is still no," I said, getting off and heading into the bar to hand with some people.

Only there for an hour, and I found Jim hitting on a girl, who was a cadet from Starfleet... Doesn't that bring up stories. I began walking over to Jim just in time too, a fight has began.

And Jim was getting his ass kicked, until I jumped in, and getting a fist to the face. I stood up, the design showed up on my hand, but before I could even throw the punch, there was a loud whistle.

"You all, out now!"

"Yes, sir!" all the members of Starfleet yelled, before running out.

I looked at the guy, wondering who he was. I was nervous, yet he seem like he knew a lot.

"Wow, you whistle loud,"

I looked to the ground ans saw Jim laying there, all messed up. Well... Shit.

"Oh god, Jim," I said, going over to him, my hands began to glow. I touched Jim and began to heal him.

"Can I see this boy later?" asked the guy, as he stood in front of me. "And you?"

"Why?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I rather not say yet." he said, before walking away.

I just continued healing Jim until he pushed my hands away. I was about to say something before he covered my mouth.

"Just shut up and get me a drink," he said, before just laying on the ground again. I just did what I was told, until I had to go hunting for Jim, who wasn't on the floor like he was before I got the drink.

"...Both of you enlist in Starfleet," I heard the guy said when I rounded the corner.

"Who are you?" I asked, handing Jim his drink.

"Captain Pike," he said, looking at me.

"You want us to join Starfleet?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Both of you are smart," Pike said. "You're both meant for something more. Cheyenne Jade, you can be a doctor, and make good use of your gift."

"My gift was from the Starfleet," I said, crossing my arms. "So, don't guilt me."

"Are we done?" asked Jim.

"I'm done," Pike said, standing up. "River side ship yard, at 0800, a shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow."

Captain Pike left us there, making me wonder what I was meant to do, and for what or for who. I looked to Jim as he chugged the last of his drink.

"Let's go home," Jim said, standing up and putting his jacket on. "We're going."

I knew he read my mind. Jim always does that.

 

We got home, Jim went right for his shower as I went to my room to change and to look into the box.

I opened the box and was welcomed with a bunch of stuff... And it was left from my parents. I come to a Journal on the top... Well, two of them, one new, the other old. I opened the old one, and was welcomed with a letter, from my mom. My actual mom.

_Dear child of mine,_   
_This is for you to read, since you probably would like to learn much about me. Your father's Journal is also in here along with medical boos and how to use your gift in many ways._   
_Always remember we love you._   
_Love; Mom and Dad_

I took in a deep breath to calm down, then I looked into the newer Journal to see something written on the cover.

_Use this in anyway you like -Dad_

My body reacted on it's own, I grabbed a bag, putting everything from the box in there, along with a few other things, then I finally I got dress into some better clothes.

I climbed into bed, closing my eyes, and drifted into a sleep of relaxation, without no  
trouble, no worry. Everything was fine.

 

I woke up to Jim banging on the door, meaning he was telling me to get my ass up. I got out of bed, pulled my hair back into a pony tail, grabbed the bag, slipped on my shoes and rushed downstairs.

"Wow, your up fast," Jim said, watching me.

"Let's just go," I said, going outside, Jim not that far behind me.

We both got on the bike and drove off, needing to be there on time for the shuttle.

A lot of thoughts were going through my mind, but, maybe I could meet some great people, and even start another relationship with a nice guy, but I also have my worries, I might lose Jim as a friend when we go to the academy, which could mean me crying for months.

We got a nice good look at one of the new Starfleet ships that was being built. It was massive, and think I could be a doctor on that in a few years.

We headed towards the shuttle, and guess who was waiting outside, Captain Pike. Joy...

"You both came," he said, smiling, then he looked at Jim's bike we were both on. "Nice ride, built in 4 years."

"Built in 3 actually," Jim corrected him, before we both boarded the shuttle.

We both found seats, leaving one seat open between Jim and I, since I have a horrible fear of dying in something that flies. I did throw up on Jim once, then we learned to do road trips, so I'll put on the guy that sits next to me.

"You need at doctor,"

"I told you people I don't need a doctor, dammit- I AM a doctor!"

Jim and I looked over to see a Flight Officer and another person fighting with each other, and coming out way.

"You need to get back to your seat," the lady said, leading him right in between Jim and I.

"I had one," The guy said, looking at the Flight Officer. "In the bathroom with no windows."

Now that I look at him , he seems pretty cute, and he might know his stuff.

"You need to get back in your seat, NOW." The lady said, her voice raising.

"I suffer from aviophobia- it means fear of dying in something that flies." he said, looking at the woman, upset.

Oh my god, I am so happy, someone who finally suffers form aviophobia just like me! A dream come true at last, yay!

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" she said, her anger as clear as day.

"...Fine," he said, sitting down right in between us, buckling up. "I may throw up on ya."

"I think these things are pretty safe," Jim said, then, looked to me as I looked at him.

"One thing to clean, I may throw up on you," I said, looking at the guy, then to Jim. "And don't get me started. Jim, just one crack in the hall, our blood boils in 13 seconds. Then there is the solar flare that might crop u, cook us in our seats."

"Oh, don't forget, you'll be sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles," the guy said, joining in with me. "See if you're still relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Yeah, well, I hate to break this to both of you," Jim said, looking at us. "but Starfleet operates in space."

"Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go." the guy said, taking a chug of something. "The ex-wife took the whole damn planet int he divorce. All I got left is my bones."

He held the flask out to Jim, who took it willing, since it was something that numbs you, so beer.

"Jim Kirk," Jim said, taking a swing, before handing off to me.

"McCoy," he said, meeting eyes with me as I took a swing. "Leonard McCoy."

"Cheyenne Jade," I said, handing him back the flask. "I suffer from aviophobia also, so I might use you as a pillow if I get too sick."

"Go right ahead," he said, smiling slightly.

"I say a friendship is forming," Jim said, laughing a little. "What do you say, Chey? You are going to be a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, maybe," I said, and I wanted to hit Jim. "And what does my medical degree have to do with is?"

"Then you and Leonard can chat," he said, smiling at me with that twisted smile.

"Jim..." I groaned, shaking my head before I began to lean against Leonard.

Hmm... Bones, that's a good nickname for McCoy.

"Bones McCoy," I said, smiling. "I like that."


	4. Chapter 4

San Francisco, I hate the city, only thing I'm okay with is the academy, but over all, I really just hate Fan Francisco and cities. Too many riots, fights, and deaths, and just too many malls.

Now another thing I hate about San Francisco, is being at the Starfleet academy, I have to wear a dress. A DRESS!

"Please, you must wear this," said a Grad from the school. "All females must wear this."

"Well, I am leaving," I said, turning around and left.

I found Jim and Bones standing there already in uniform, with Captain Pike. I stood with them, and they all gave me weird looks, minus Jim, since he already knew the reason.

"That's it, I'm leaving." I said, glaring at Pike. "Never wearing a dress or sharing my dorm with someone I don't know. So, I am done."

"Hold on," Pike said, disappearing.

"Okay," I siad, then turned back to Jim and Bones. "I HATE uniforms."

"I know, you never shut up during prom," Jim said, laughing. "I was kind of worried about this."

"Well, I am upset," I said, crossing my arms. "I don't wear girly things if there isn't a reason, and learning isn't a reason. Prom or a wedding, then that's a reason, but for learning, that's so stupid. Like really-"

I cut myself off when I was checking out Jim and Bones. I've got to say... They don't look that bad, but Bones shaved face plus his body plus the uniform equals sexy beast. I bit my lip, and my face began to heat up. Oh, my god, I can't believe I actually thought that Bones McCoy was sexy, and I only met him a few hours ago, what is my problem?

"Are you okay, Cheyenne?" asked Bones, putting the back of his hand to my forehead. "Your a little warm."

"I'm fine," I said, moving away from Bones. "I just got lost in thought."

"Find some clothes that work for you," Pike said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And your room-mates are Kirk and McCoy."

"Sweet," I said, smiling. "That's awesome, but I have to shop. So it's time to crack into my parents money."

"Well, time to bring you to a mall, finally," Jim said, grinning. "See ing you try on clothes."

"Bones, I drive or you?" I asked, looking at Bones, since I rather not be with Jim. No dressing room fuck, no thank you.

"Uh, sure, I'll drive," Bones said, surprised.

"Are you asking Bones to go with you, and not your best friend?" asked Jim, faking hurt feelings.

"Dude, I don't trust you," I said, thinking back to when I was clothes shopping, Jim was in the room next to mine fucking the manager. "Last time you came, you fucked the manager in the room next to mine, it was strange."

"Sorry," Jim said, holding his hands up.

"Let's go," Bones said, taking my hand, and leading the way. "Do we have a car or anything?"

"Um, I don't know," I said, looking to Pike.

"Catch!" Pike said, throwing something.

Bones caught a pair of keys, and I gave Pike a confused look, wondering what the keys are for.

"Every dorm room has it's own car," Pike said, winking. "Have fun."

"O-okay," I stuttered, and that gave the okay for Bones to walk faster, making me jog to keep up. "Slow down."

"Nom because you don't know how dangerous San Francisco is," Bones said, looking at everyone who gave us strange looks. 'So, the faster we go, the safer you'll be."

"You're worried about my safety?" I asked, looking at him.

"You a female, San Francisco isn't safe for girls," He said, and came up to a really nice car that surprised me, so much nicer then my car back home.

"But I'm from Iowa," I said, smiling. "Us girls learn how to fight back."

"I don't believe that," Bones said, unlocking my side of the car.

"You asked," I said, pulling my arm from Bones's hand, grabbed both of his arms, and shoved him into the car. "Now do you believe?"

"Yes, I believe you," he said, looking at me. "Now please let me go."

"Sure," I said, letting him go, and took a step back.

"So, closet mall?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, sounds good," I said, getting into the car. "Oh my god, your even comfier then my car."

"You have a car?" asked Bones, getting in the drivers seat.

"Actually it's a truck," I said, and pulled out my phone, and showed him a photo. "She's awesome, I've fixed her up myself."

"That's amazing," he said, looking at it. "Did you paint it too?"

"Yeah, I did a lot of collage classes in High School," I said, thinking back on it. "I bet my parents would be proud."

"What happened to them?" Bones asked, driving the car.

"They died when I was born," I said, putting my phone away. "Jim and I share a birthday."

"It'll be okay," Bones said, putting a hand on mine. "You have friends, you have Jim and his family, and you have me."

"Since when did I have you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Since we first met," he said, parking the car.

"Oh wow," I said, giggling. "I can never get guys like that as friends."

"Classified as a nerd?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked, looking back.

"Yeah, I was the same," he said, getting out.

I followed him, and I went to his side, smiling, he took my hand, and we both headed into the mall, and there was so many people, and they began to gave us looks, and I had to find a shop quick, the looks are creeping me out.

I found a store that held both male and female clothes, so I pulled Bones in, I let go of his hand, going over to the bras and underwear.

I looked at a few bra and underwear sets, and I then looked down my shirt at my plain black bra, and thought about my plain white underwear. I am so plain and boring, it's not even funny, I'm surprised I have Bones as a friend.

I grabbed at least 5 sets to bring back with me, then I went over to the pants for something to wear, I'll stick to red, but no dressed or skirts. I looked over to the men clothes, and saw Bones looking at some clothes. I smiled, at least he can look too.

I grabbed 6 pairs of red shorts, and 6 pairs of red skinny jeans before going over to the shirts, and looked at all the red shirts they had. I grabbed a few shirts, then went over to the shoes, I put my clothes in a basket, and looked at the black shoes, then I felt someone behind me. I slowly looked behind me to be met by a guy...

"Hello, little girl," he said, smirking, then he grabbed me by my throat, lifting me up. "Remember me?"

Oh, shit... I am so fucked... I can't start a fight, and this guy seems bigger then last time, much bigger.

"Y-yeah," I choked out, grabbing at his hand to give my lungs more oxygen, but he slammed me to the ground, hard.

"Oh, I am not falling for that again muffin," he said, looking down at me. "I'll make sure you'll be paralyzed, but for the rest of your life."

Shit...

I grabbed his hand and let my gift out, but he slammed me to the ground again, and held my throat tighter. I can't breathe, and... Black...Dots....I-

"HEY!"

The oxygen returned to my lungs, and I was gasping for breath, and I finally felt the horrible pain from being slammed into the ground twice. I was staring at the ceiling for the hell of it. Then I was pulled into an up right position. Bones was in front of me, saying something, then I realized I had broken ribs. I looked at Bones and had my eyes go brighter, and the designs to form.

Bones watched, and I finally felt a whole lot better with healing my ribs.

"How?" Bones asked.

"My parents had it, Starfleet gave it to them," I explained. "I can do a lot more then just this, but those are for later."

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking me over.

"I'm fine, Doctor McCoy," I said, standing up. "Can I choose my shoes alone?"

"Fine, just call if you need anything." Bones said, walking away.

"Got it," I said, looking at the shoes again.

I found a nice pair of shoes an boots, so I also put them in the basket. I saw the jackets, and t-shirts and plaid shirts for men, then I went over to Bones.

"What size of shirts are you?" I asked, then thought about it. "And jackets?"

"Medium for shirts and large for jackets," he answered. "Why?"

"Wondering," I said, then I went over to the shirt, picking up 4 black t-shirts and 3 grey wife-beaters, with 4 different plaid shirts to put over top, then I got a new jacket for myself, Bones and Jim. I grabbed a black and blue stripped t-shirt for Jim, and some shorts too.

I went to the check out counter, bought everything, then I looked around for Bones, but I could find him, great.

I walked out of the store, then my hand was taken into someone elses, and air against my ear.

"Surprise," Bones said, chuckling.

"I got worried," I said, turning around and looked at him with a smirk. "So, don't do that again, please?"

"Surem that I can do," he said, walking with me out of the mall. "I bet people now think we're a couple."

"So? Think what they want," I said, laughing. "We know this is a friendship."

"Yeah, a very good one at that," Bones agreed, smiling.

"Let's get home, I really want to show Jim that I get the bed that I WANT!" I said, laughing evily. 

"Going to use your gift?"

"Maybe..."

 

We got back home, Jim was no where to be seen, which was good, and ouor dorm reminded me of the first apartment Jim and I rented. I found my bed right away, it was the one in the darkest corner, then Bones took the one next to me, leaving Jim with the window, and the most brightest part of the room.

"So, what are you doing to do for the rest of the week?" asked Bones, sitting on his bed.

"Who knows, read, do something," I said, them looked to Jim's empty bed, with only his bag. "Jim is most likely fucking girls, so what about you?"

"Go to the bar, and get drunk," he answered.

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked, taking out the clothes I bought for Jim, then writing a quick note before putting them on his bed.

"Sure, it'll be great to have a drinking buddy," he said, laughing.

"It's always great to have one," I said, crawling on his bed and hugging him from behind. "So, what are your plans tonight?"

"Most likely staying here," Bones said, laying down on the bed, bring me with him.

"Oh, I got something for you," I said, getting up, grabbing the bag, then handing it to him.

"You got me clothes?" Bones asked, looking through them. "And a jacket?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be rude," i said, sitting on my bed. "Your ex-wife left you with pretty much nothing, and you're such a great person, I had to thank you for coming with me, and I think they'll look good on you."

"I saw you cheaking me out on the shucttle when I first saw you," Bones said, smirking.

Busted.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," I said, smiling. "You have an ass that I would love to grab."

"Well, Cheynne, since you told the truth," Bones said, he sat next to me. "You haven an ss I would love to smack."

"Oh my god, Bones!" I said, my face burning up.

"What's with the dirty talk?" asked Jim, walking into the dorm, and looking at us.

"Oh, we're joking around," I said, smiling. "Geet any girls?"

"So many," Jim said, smiling, then he went over to his bed and laid on it, not knocking anything over. "I just can't wait for tonight."

"Don;t bother telling what's happening," I said, sending him a glare. "I rather not be mentally scarred, and I'll paralyze you."

"Okay, wouldn't talk about. Oh, you actually got some new bras and panties?" Jim said, looking stright at my bag from shopping.

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"Kind of falling from the bag," Jim said, getting to his feet, and rushing out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

He was gone, I was left there with Bones, as I grabbed my bags and quickly put my clothes away for no more strange Jim moments like just now. Why did he ahve to mention my bras and panties? He is such an idiot.

"So, why new bras and panties?" asked McCoy.

"Oh, I needed something new, the other bras and panties I have are really plain," I said, my face really burning now.

"Oh," he said, dropping the subject.

"Wanna nap on the couch?" I asked, heading over to the couch.

"Sure," Bones said, also coming over, sitting on the other end from me, but that didn't matter I was already going into a deep sleep.

"Night, Bones," I whispered. "See you when I wake up."

I let my eye lids drop, then I was in a deep sleep, dreaming of Bones, Jim and I, and friendship that was formed iun 5 minust of being on the shuttle.

Amazing what we can do, even when we're not trying.

Hmm... Bones ass, I would like to squeeze that one day.


	5. More Character Profiles

Name: Joanna McCoy

Parents: Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jocelyn(divorced), Aunt(Leonard's sister)

Background: Was mainly raised by Leonard, both parents got divorced, then had to be sent off to her aunt's, since Leonard was joining Starfleet. Recently, Joanna has to live with McCoy for little since her aunt is in the hospital, so Joanna has met Cheyenne and Jim. 

Name: Jaxon Kasey(Decased)

Parents: Mom and Dad

Background: He was Chief Medical Officer for 4 years before he met Cheyenne, on the first day he met her, he fell for her right away. When he was dying, he prayed to god, asking him to give Cheyenne a man that she could love, and that would care for her in every way possible.


	6. Chapter 6

-3 Months later-  
  
I was sitting in my room, on my bed, studying for an up coming test om class, and I was alone, so I was sitting in my bra and panties because it was too hot in here because our heater was messed up, so it was too hot, even with the windows open.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
I looked up to see Jim standing there with a nice big smirk, and there was Bones, staring at me with a red face. I grabbed someones shirt on the ground and put it on. I stood up and smiled, my face also red.  
  
"Sorry, it's hot in here," I said, moving hair from my face.  
  
"Then why not come to the pool with us?" asked Jim, smirking still. "Oh, is this my third time seeing you in your bra and panties?"  
  
"I am not going to go to the pool," I said, shaking my head. "And, don't bring up THAT!"  
  
"Oh, you enjoyed it," Jim said, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing me.  
  
I just went into a state of shock. I haven't kissed a guy since that  _day_ when I was younger. He was pretty cool, and he helped me with so many things, he was always there, and now... he isn't. I can't remember it, I can't now, I was finally forgetting all of it.... Now it's all coming back to me.  
  
"Jim! Let her go!" Bones said, grabbing me away. "You could have hurt her!"  
  
"I'm fine," I said, then I headed to the bath room. "I'll be right back, but you guys can go to the pool, I'm going to study for my test."  
  
I closed the door, and I looked at my arms, Jim's finger prints on my arms. It was sore, maybe I'll have bruises in the morning, who knows.  
  
"Bones," I heard Jim say by the door. "Was Cheyenne wearing your shirt?"  
  
"Yes, she was, but that's because our room is a mess," I heard Bones state, before the sound of the door closing.  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom, and was welcomed with Bones picking up the clothes. I leaned against the door way, and I just watched Bones closely, not wanting to bug him, so I finally made my way back to my bed, and began studying again.  
  
"Hey, why do you read so much?" asked Bones.  
  
"Because I am leaning things that I already know, just more into depth," I said, looking up at him. "I am wanting to be a doctor on a Starfleet ship, you need to learn as much as you can to save everyone."  
  
"How long have you studied medical?" asked Bones, sitting on his bed.  
  
"For a long time," I said, smiling. "I've always found it interesting because of my power."

"What else can you do with it, other then heal?" he asked.  
  
"I can fight and protect, it's really helpful," I said, thinking about everything in Iowa. "Because of how Jim and I acted like."  
  
"I've heard stories from Jim's mom when she wants to talk to me," he said, then making eye contact with me. "She says you talk about me a lot."  
  
"Well, because your an interesting person, and the only other person I know," I said, then thought it through. "Okay, maybe a few others."  
  
"Yeah, there is that Russian kid you talk to at lunch," Bones said, then gave me a strange look. "Do you like him?"  
  
"As a friend, yes," I said, laying down. "But more then that, no, I can't."  
  
-Bones P.O.V-  
  
I watched Cheyenne's chest go up and down, and I felt like her heart beat was in rhythm  with mine, but the way my shirt was on her body, she looked beautiful.  
  
I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for another woman, not until that day on the phone when Joanna called, and she talked to Cheyenne.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
 _The phone went off through our dorm, I was still sleeping until the phone ran, it was most likely for Jim._  
  
 _I got out of bed, the shower was running, no one was in Jim's bed or Cheyenne's bed, but it would had to be one of them in the shower, or either both.  
  
"Hello," I said, answering the phone.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" came from the other end.  
  
"Joanna, sweetie, how are you?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm great, I miss you, daddy," Joanna said, sound a little said.  
  
"I miss you, too," I told her. "I'll come and see you during break, and you can meet two new people, uncle Jim and Cheyenne."_  
  
 _"Uncle Jim?" she asked._  
  
 _"He's a room-mate of daddy's," I said, then looked at the bathroom door, which revealed Cheyenne in a towel.  
  
"Oh my god, Bones," Cheyenne said, just about going back into the bathroom until I waved her over. "Who's on the phone?"  
  
"Joanna, I want you to meet someone," I said, pulling Cheyenne into my lap. "Cheyenne,  I want you to meet my daughter Joanna."  
  
I handed the phone to Cheyenne. Cheyenne took the phone and began talking to Joanna. Seeing Cheyenne's smiling shine, and that cute laugh of her's.  
  
After an hour of Cheyenne and Joanna talking to each other, Cheyenne handed the phone back to me, before disappearing into the bathroom again.  
  
"Daddy! I can't wait to meet Chey-Chey!" Joanna said, laughing. "I bet she's very pretty! Do you thing she's pretty?"  
  
I stopped for a second, and thought about the question. Was Cheyenne pretty?  
  
I looked over to Cheyenne's bed, seeing her laying there, reading a book like a little girl, and it was really cute. Then I thought about her smile and laugh. _  
  
 _"Joanna," I said, smiling at the fact that here music was in so she wouldn't hear me say this. "This is a secret, no telling Chey-Chey, but Cheyenne isn't pretty, she's beautiful."_  
  
 _"Wow, daddy," Joanna said, sounding surprised. "You only called mommy beautiful."_  
  
 _"That's because she's more beautiful then mommy," I said, noticing Cheyenne already fast asleep, so I got up and put Cheyenne's blanket over her. "And daddy might have fallen in love with her."_  
  
 _"Awe! I would love her as a mommy!" Joanna said, sounding so happy._  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
"Hey, Bones," Cheyenne said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You zoned out there for a second."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something." I answered, shaking my head. "Anyways, where is Joanna?"  
  
"At school," Cheyenne said, giving me this weird look. "You took her this morning."  
  
"Right, I forgot," I said, chuckling to myself.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Bones?" Chey asked, raising her eye brow.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, but I got to ask you something," I said, thinking it would be the only time to could do it.  
  
"Sure, go for it," She said, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love?" I asked, then I watched Chey's face go from happy to hollow and blank in seconds, like something came up that see never wanted to remember again.  
  
~Cheyenne's P.O.V~  
  
When those words slipped from his mouth, my heart stopped, and my mind slipped to those years so long ago, those memories that I just wanted to forget and never think about ever again, those stupid memories that I wished I could have not listened and did what I should have done, but I know that I could never fix the past, I knew that I was going to have to live with those memories that I wanted to forget, but never could.   
  
Those memories are what I have carry with me until I die.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

-Age:16, Grade 11~

"Hey, Jade!"

I looked behind me to be met by Stone, a good friend of mine, and also my partener on the streets. I was a bad kid, but that's what made me feel alive.

"Oh, Stone, what's up?" I asked, stopping.

"You know how you wanted to be a doctor," Stone said, then handed me a paper. "A Starfleet ship needs extra doctors, and you're pretty good doctor now."

"So, you want me to go on Starfleet?" I askedm raising an eye brow.

"Yes, I do," Stone said, smiling. "You'll get out of town, and be gone for 4 months."

"But I have school," I said, sighing.

"Just think about it," Stone said, before running off and disappearing. "They leave in the morning."

~Le Time Skip

I walked onto the Starfleet ship and I looked around, looking around for somewhere to sit until I saw one next to a man, and I did not know who he was, but he seemed nice enough, so I sat down next to him and buckled myself into my seat, but I was of course having troubles with doing so, but then hands moved mine away and locked me in. I looked over and saw in was the man that I was sitting next and saw him looking at me.

"Aren't you a little young for being in Starfleet?" He asked, raising his eye brow.

"Not when you have gift to save people's lives." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry, don't need to give me the death look." He said, holding his hands up. 

"Why are you joining Starfleet?" I asked, looking my eyes. 

"Because I'm going to be the second head doctor on the U.S.S Caribbean." He said, smiling wide.

"No..." I said, my mouth dropping. "I'm working with you...." 

"You're Antonia Jones?" He asked, staring at me.

Oh yeah, I forgot, I had to lie about my name just to get here.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Jaxon Kasey," I said, holding my hand out to him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, and I hope we can work together the best."

"Me too," He said, shaking my hand with a smile.

 

Some time after meeting Jaxon, I started opening up to him and I told him about everything I lied about just to get here, I even told him my life story, and told him how I use to get into fights before, and how I was so stupid about everything before now, I even told him about my dreams that I wanted to do in life. 

Jaxon and I got pretty close, like we started dating because we've fallen deeply in love with each other, that we were stronger together then if we were apart, I could never think that I could ever get a sweet guy like him. I even told Stone about him and he got to meet her through a video call that I was doing one night from Jaxon's room. Stone liked him, she even said that if I don't marry him, she would force me to marry him, but of course I told I was all for marrying him, and that I wouldn't have it any other way, later that same night, Jaxon even said he would take me out on a proper date once back on earth. 

I thought that nothing was going to take Jaxon and I apart...

... Was I wrong....

 

"ANTONIA!!! GET TO MED BAY NOW AND SEE WHO IS DYING!!!! I KNOW THERE WAS TWO DOCTORS DOWN THERE TRYING TO GET EVERYONE OUT!!!" Yelled the Captain as we were being attack.

"YES SIR!" I yelled back rushing out of the bridge and rushed the the med bay that I've been working in for a year and 4 months, the same med bay that possibly held Jaxon, who could either be dead or badly hurt. I didn't want to think he was dead, because I couldn't see him not being in my life, I need him in my life, he was my everything. 

I came into the med bay and it looked horrible, I saw that our head doctor, he was for sure dead, since there was only half of his body laying there on the floor, then I finally found Jaxon, who was still breathing, but he looked bad. I rushed over to him and began healing him, just as there was the Captain's voice telling everyone to get into an escape pot to head straight back to earth. I was about to carry Jaxon to one when he pushed my hand away.

"No.. Go." Jaxon chocked out, smiling up at him. "Leave me here, you have to get out of here."

"Jaxon, I am not leaving you here to die," I told him, tears coming to my eyes, as I once again tried to lift him up, but once again, he pushed me away. "JAXON! STOP PUSHING ME AWAY!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!!!"

"Cheyenne Taylor Jade, please.... Go..... I want you to be happy, even if....If I am not with you.... Please, you have a right to live," Jaxon said, smiling still, creasing my cheek. "I'm happy that I was lucky enough to have a girl like you...... I hope to the next man that finds you takes amazing care of you... Just like I did...... Now go..... I'll be happy knowing that I died saving you........"

Jaxon's hand slipped from my cheek and I saw his eyes closed, he stilled smiling, then I heard him take his last breath...

"Jaxon... Jaxon..... JAXON!" I screamed, taking a hold of his hand and crying. "NO! YOU CAN'T!!! WE PROMISED WE WOULD BE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!"

I felt a hands grab my body and pulled me away from Jaxon's body and carried me out of there on their shoulders. I hit has hard as I could, screaming and crying, wanting to go back to him, I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to bring his body back, I wanted to save his life. I didn't want to believe he died, I knew he was alive, he would never die without a fight. I didn't stop fighting, even in the escape pot, I kept kicking, punching, and screaming, I couldn't leave Jaxon, I never wanted to leave Jaxon, I love him, I love him so much. 

I could feel my body losing it's power to fight back, and I finally started to lose my reason to even love again, because I knew I was never going to meet another man like Jaxon, and I was never going to love another man like I loved Jaxon, I was never going to be the same again, I was going to be a broken, cracked, hollow soul. I was just broken beyond repair, and if someone was able to repair me, they had to be Jaxon Kasey. 

But I knew there was never going to be a man Jaxon Kasey ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

After that day, I couldn't look at Bones without seeing Jaxon... but I felt something different towards Bones then I did towards Jaxon, but I couldn't put my finger on it, because it's something I've never felt before... I am so messed up, it isn't funny even, but maybe it's because I'm thinking of Jaxon and I thinking that I see Jaxon when I see Bones, I feel like I'm in love with him, but when I know I'm actually in love with Jaxon. It's so confusing.

Joanna has made friends at school, which I am happy about, and same with Bones and Jim. Jim has somewhat changed since we've showed up hear, already failing the that stupid test, which I had a pretty good feeling that some valcan made it. God, some of those valcan's are jerks, like that guy Spock, that I would love to hit, but for some stupid reason I couldn't bring myself to, because he reminded me of something that I knew a long time ago... Or maybe it was because of all those stupid love novels Stone has sent me over the year since I came here. 

Oh yeah, Stone is finally married and has a child on the way, which I am the aunty and godmother of, which I am so happy about, because when I get to hold that child, I am going to tease Stone beyond no end since she told me herself that she never wanted to get married, never wanted to settle down to have a family, and she NEVER wanted to have kids, now look at her, met a nice man at the cafe shop that we always go to when we want to hang and chat to each other in the morning, then started going dates with him, and the next thing we both know, she's married and has a kid on the way. It was so funny when it was the day of the wedding, I was teasing her about her getting pregnant, and she didn't believe me, then just two months after their honeymoon, she's pregnant and I am laughing and teasing her. Stone has changed as much as I have, and I guess she is my sister, because she's always been with me, for as long as I could remember, and I am always there for her. 

 

"Hey, Chey, want something to eat?" asked Bones, poking his head out of the kitchen to look at me as I sat on the couch, watching tv.

"I'm fine," I said, not turning my head towards him, then Joanna came in through the door and Jim following after her.

Joanna walked right passed me and straight into our room, not even saying a word to anyone, then I heard the door slam. That's when I looked to Jim and got to my feet.

"What is going on?" I asked, my voice deep and deadly.

"I don't know, I found her outside, and she was crying, but she told me she wasn't when I asked, and then we walked home, I even asked if she wanted ice cream or chocolate, but she turned both down and just kept walking, I didn't know what to do, I asked if she wanted to talk to me about it, nope, asked if she wanted to talk to Bones, no, then I asked if she wanted to talk to you, she didn't answered, so I took that as a yes, so I think you should talk to her," Jim said, sitting in the arm chair and relaxing.

I went to our room as fast as I could, now I was worried, this wasn't good, something must had happened at school, something bad enough to upset Joanna like this. I walked into the room and found Joanna crying on the bed, so I went over to her and sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

"JoJo, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked, picking up and placing her in my lap. 

Joanna lifted up her shirt, and I looked down and notice a huge bruise on her ribs, and looked at her, then quickly placed my hand on her rib and let my design cover the left side of my body as I healed her, then I looked at her, asking with my eyes what happened.

"There's this boy... He's really big and scary, and after school today, one of my friends by mistake pushed me into him, and he saw me, my friends ran off, leaving me there alone with him, he threatened me that if I told any adults that he would do much more then this, I wanted to tell you because I know you would keep a secret if needed, since you've kept a lot of them from my dad, and I really need you to keep this one from him since I don't want something to happened to my friends." Joanna explained in a low voice. 

"Joanna, I'll deal with him, I know how to deal with boys like him, he wouldn't hurt you or your friends without me finding out, and I can do a lot more damage then he can, but he wouldn't know that since he isn't me, he hasn't gone through with what I've gone through, so tomorrow, when I take you to school, if you point him out, I am going to talk him, and I will make sure that he'll never do anything like this to anyone ever again." I said, pulling her shirt back down. "Now, go clean up to get your snack from your dad."

"Okay," Joanna said, bouncing out of the room and going to clean up.

I put a smile on my face as I laid down on the bed, feeling a little tired after having a few late nights with not being able to sleep on this hug bed with Bones next to me after what happened and with what's going on. I know Bones knows there is something up, but he wouldn't bring it up since he doesn't want to make more damage then there already is. I guess I couldn't blame him either because I would actually do the same thing but I would talk about it with him when I knew that we needed to talk about it. 

My eyes began to feel a little heavy, so I let them slip shut before slipping off into a dream land that I haven't been to in awhile, but I couldn't tell if this was good or going to end really badly.

 

~Bone's POV~

I walked into the room that I shared with Cheyenne, since I knew she must be still in there since she hasn't come out after her talk with Joanna, I found her there on the bed sleeping, but something about her sleeping seemed off, she was sweating, and it was't little, it was a lot of sweat, and it worried me a little bit, I didn't know if she was coming down with a cold or if it was something else, but when I was her begin to toss and turn and the look of pain and fear on her face, I stayed where I was and watched, waiting for her to wake up, which she did, three minutes later. She shot right up, tears flowed down her drench sweat face, and she was panting really hard, when her eyes turned to me, that's when I finally brought myself to rush to her side, she had the look of fear and sadness that most people's hearts would just shatter with sadness because they knew they most likely not be able to help that person.

 

I sat on the bed, holding onto Chey tightly, letting her cry into my chest as she held onto my for dear life, like if she let me go, she would never see me ever again. Now I knew something was wrong, like it was so wrong that I actually wanted to cry with her because I was worried and scared for her. I began to rub her back to calm her down then I started to hear her mutter words.

"Please... Please stay with me like this for the night...." I heard her said, as she cried. "I just don't want to let you go... I'm scared that I'll lose you like I've lost most of the important people in my life...."

"I will stay Chey... I promise you I will stay..." I said, laying down on the bed, knowing that will relax her more then sitting up. I rested her head on my chest, and still kept my arms tightly around, as I listened her sob and whisper words of her fears and pass to me.

And then I finally got the whole story on behind the reason why that day and after that up until down she looked so hollow. I felt bad for her, but with her saying that she wanted to stay by my side for as long as she could made me feel like something good might actually be coming our ways, something good that would help us both, no matter what the path is to get to it. 

In the end, Cheyenne and I never went to eat dinner, we instead laid in bed, holding onto each other, whispering things from our pass before finally slipping off into a place that both of us knew could either be bad or good, but I only wished it was good for Chey since she needed that more then anything right now. She needed that. As much as she needed me to hold her, as much as I needed her to keep me together, and as much as I wished she would love me back the way I love her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me get this right, you are taking the test again? WHY?!" I asked, walking next to him with Bones on the other side of me. "Are you fucking crazy???? No body has passed it yet Jim, you are just going to fail again, it's pretty much a win-lose, if you do win, you might just actually end up failing." 

"Oh, have a little faith in me, Chey, I am not going to fail.. Like wow." Jim said, smirking. Oh, he had something up his sleeve, because I knew that smirk pretty well. "Anyways, I have to go study..."

Jim rushed off with Bones muttering "Study my ass..." under his breath, but I caught it, which I just looked at him.

"What? We both know where's he's going," He said, walking with me, faster than the speed of everyone around us.

"Yeah, but why are you walking so fast? Hell trying to get you?" I asked, jogging just to keep up with him. 

"No, I just want to get back to the dorm and ready myself for whatever Jim is going to throw at us tomorrow," He said, bursting through the door to the dorms. "I mean, come on , he throws everything at us, and last time we both got so close to getting in trouble for thing that we we're even doing. Just this feeling now, I know Jim is going to do something to fuck up his whole life here....."

"Bones, it Jim, he's been like this for as long as I could remember, so you really shouldn't be surprised..." I said, looking at my feet when we were in the turbo lift. "I wasn't like this until a few years ago." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me shocked.

"A few years ago, I lived another life for a few months, remember that Starship that went down with only one shuttle came back.. I was on there, I started off fresh after that..." I said, closing my eyes. "I remember the medical officer. Jaxon... He was a sweetheart, he really loved me, but seeing him die in my hands, I gave up on a lot of things, then love... I promised myself I would never love another medical officer again.. But I think I already am..."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Bones asked, his voice kind of drifting away. 

"Oh, I can't tell you, it's a surprise." I said, putting a finger to my lips and smiling wide.

"Well, does Jim know about this?" he asked, looking at me. 

"Nope, but don't tell him, please... He can't find out, he'll flip a lid if he finds out." I said, walking out of the turbo lift. "You're the first person to know about this other then my good friend Silver."

"Sliver?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Don't ask, her name was picked by her for many many reasons," I said, laughing. "She's pretty much my sister." 

"Ah, I understand that now, but really Sliver?" he asked, smiling. 

"It's a cool name, I mean, it works for her, also she's married and has kids." I said, thinking of the babies I miss a lot. "So don't worry, I mean, she's beautiful after all so don't so worked up about this." 

"You and the people you know," he said, opening the door. "I mean, you were raised by Jim, you were lied to get on a Starship, and were so close to death, but you came back."

"Because of this," I said, my whole body covering in the glowing green body design, and my eyes becoming a brighter green. "This is something that both my parents had because of Starfleet, but as you can see, I am okay with it, I can save lives, and I keep myself and others safe, but I am scared that if it grows stronger that I could hurt someone, or worst, kill them." 

"I don't think you would kill someone." He said, handing me a cup of coffee. "I believe you will become strong and protect everyone with that awesome gift of yours."

We both sat down on the couch, and talked about our past, opening up to each other, like there wasn't anything to worry about, until we both ended up, cuddling up on the couch, a blanket over us, Bones holding me closer to him, it felt like this was what a happy couple was to be like, not how we were treated in our past, maybe, just maybe, I might give love another chance, because Bones, he's a sweet guy, and I might be able to protect him since I failed last time, but I worked so hard before, maybe I am stronger now, because I am loved by him, Jim and everyone I've became friends with.


	10. Chapter 10

I was waiting for Jim outside the test zone. Bones was with him, thank god, I'm rather happy that Bones took the test with him again. I mean, someone would have to watch him. I wasn't allowed in there, orders saying that if I was in there, nothing would ever get done, plus the whole mishap when I was in Starfleet before.. when I was with Silver.. and Jaxon... Hm, why does he still fill my thoughts, he's gone, he's never coming back.. I am so stupid sometimes for holding onto the past with a person that is forever gone and never coming back.. Guess that's the price I have to pay for him dying.. And for my lying. I don't know. 

The doors opened, the first people out the door was Jim and Bones. I pushed myself off the wall, only to see that Bones was giving Jim a serious look, and he looked like he was having a serious talk with him also, so I walked over to them, to see what was wrong, until I caught the last of Bones sentence. 

"..Jim, you cheated." 

"Jim, you did what?" I whispered, showing up on the other side of Jim. "You cheated on the test?!" 

"Hi, to you too Chey," he said, sighing, looking from Bones and I. 

"Are you stupid? Like are you really stupid?" I asked/whispered harshly. "Do you know that a Valcan made that test, he'll find the mistake.." 

"How do you know it was a Valcan?" Bones and Jim both asked, looking at me confused. 

"Hello, I am close to Gala and Uhura." I said, looking at them, like they are stupid. "Of course they would tell me that if I asked." 

"Wow, you are so nice for warning me now," Jim said, clearly pissed off now. 

"Well you never said you were going to cheat, dip-shit," I whispered, shaking my head. "You're going to be in so much shit now, nice going ass-butt." 

Bones, Jim and I continued to walk back to our dorm in silence. Once in our dorm, we all headed off to do our own thing. Bones went off to study. I went to change out of my uniform for something much more comfy, like my sweatpants and tank top. When I came out into the living room, Jim was no where to be seen.. Probably off the the bar, leaving me with Bones alone. I couldn't talk to Bones, because I hated when I broke into his study time. He was an amazing doctor, but he still had so much more to learn, and I didn't want to ruin the time he had when at the dorm to learn. 

I headed off to my computer and just looked up random things online. Time passed fast, that was for sure. I didn't realize that it was 3 in the morning until the phone rings, bring Bones and I out of our own worlds. I got up and grabbed the phone, answering it. 

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Chey?" 

"Um, yes it is.. Who is this?"

"The bartender from the bar that Jim Kirk goes to,"

"Oh, you mean you're Lupus?"

"Yes, that's me,"

"What do you need?" I asked, now confused why he was calling me. 

"It's Jim, he's way too drunk to get home. I tried to send him home earlier, but he just wouldn't go, so I kept him around."

"Did he get into any fights?" 

"Nope, I didn't let him to, he was close to, but I stopped it before anything happened." 

'Thanks Lupus, I'll be there soon, can you stay with him until I get there, I don't want anything to happen to him." 

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you soon, Chey." 

I hanged up the phone, than began to get ready to go out to get Jim. Bones came over to me, also beginning to ready with me.

"Why are you getting ready?" I asked Bones, confused. 

"You're going to get Jim right? I can't let you go out alone." He said, zipping his coat up. 

We headed out to get Jim out. Walking together, out into the cool night air, with the stupid feeling that something horrible was going to happen within the next little while of our lives. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that morning, when I only have slept for at least 2 hours, there was a very loud knock at the door. I got up and headed to the door, I opened it to be welcomed by Pike, and a few other people at the front door at 6 in the morning. I stood there staring at them, waiting for them to say something, yet they continued to stare at me too. 

"Can I help you?" I finally said, yawning. 

"Is Jim Kirk here?" Pike asked, looking at me. 

"He might be, I don't know, it's been two hours since I last saw him," I said, moving hair from my bangs. "but you can go a check, I'm tired."

I like Pike and the others in, waiting for them to head to Jim's room, then I quickly went to door before they went in. 

"I have one thing to say, just wake up Jim, and don't be too loud," I said, yawing again. "Because if Bones is woken up, he isn't going to be happy at any of you." 

I left them with that warning of Bones, and headed back to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and fell back to sleep quicker than I thought, but not before I felt Bones come into my bed, and hearing Jim complaining about how he wanted to sleep, and how he had a hangover...


	11. Chapter 11

Cheyenne’s P.O.V

 

I sat at the cafe with Bones. We both were waiting for Jim to meet us there, since Pike kindly asked us to leave so he could talk to Jim in private. Bones was on his 10th cup of coffee, while I was sipping slowly at my 2nd cup of hot chocolate. I was kind of nervous on what Pike needed to talk about with Jim. Yet Bones and I talked about it in hushed voices, we knew that it was because Jim cheated on the test. We both knew Jim would never study, he would only cheat. Which actually makes logical sense. Because when you are risking your crew as a Captain, their are no rules on how you should protect your crew, which leads to me understand that cheating is allowed in this Captain duty.

“What's got your attention so early in the morning?” Bones asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

“If Jim is getting in trouble for cheating, it makes no sense,” I said, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. “I mean, think about it. If Jim was an actual Captain, he would be cheating all the time against an enemy. Which is what you have to do sometimes to keep your crew alive. So why was should he get in trouble for cheating?”

“It was probably that Vulcan’s fault.” Bones said, waving the guy over to fill his coffee cup again. “He looked like he had it in for Jim when he walked into our room this morning.”

“He's Vulcan, Bones,” I said, rolling my eyes. “He has no emotions, he never shows any, and he always has to be right. I've heard about him from other cadets here. His name is Spock. There's a rumour going around saying that he's also half-human. I don't believe it since he's so much like a Vulcan, yet, I believe it at the same time. You can see a human look in his eyes.”

“Yeah, I've heard that rumour too, I still don't know if I should believe it or not yet.” Bones said, taking a gulp of his coffee.

We began silent again, until we both heard the door open to the cafe, causing us to look to it, seeing Jim on his way over to our table. He sat down, resting his head on the table. The waiter came over to us, I quickly ordered something for all of us to eat and something for Jim to drink. Having a hangover, while getting his ear lectured off by a Vulcan and right after by Pike, most likely out him in not the best of moods. While Jim looked up at us, while Bones and I looked back him, he began talking.

“So, the Vulcan found out that I cheated, taking it up with people higher up, and Pike.” Jim began to explain. “So I'm on trail tomorrow. Like all the cadets in our year are going to be there tomorrow, as well as that Vulcan. God, he's real annoying. Then there was Pike, he told me that I should just speak the truth, I should get off with not a huge punishment.”

“Jim, Pike is right on speaking the truth, being honest is the best you could be right now,” Bones said, taking another gulp of his coffee. “Chey and I both agree that cheating was the right way to go, because that test was just beyond stupid, and it wasn't right. You can't be a Captain without cheating at times.”

“Bones' is right,” I agreed, smiling at Jim. “You can't go into battle without cheating, especially if your crew's lives are in danger. I mean, look at how my parents ended up, and your father. I mean, yeah, my parents gave birth to me, right before you born, and your father saved us. Jim, from the stories your mother told us, you're just like your father. You know what to do, you know when it is the right time to do it.”

Jim smiled at me, before placing his head back down on the table. I looked at Bones, and he smiled back at me. We went back to casually sipping at our drinks, waiting for our food to come. Luckily when it did come, the waiter was kind enough to bring water for Jim and some pain killers. We ate, laughing about past stories that happened while we've been here. It's amazing how we've changed as a person. Jim, he's still himself, yet he has this knowledge that he seems to knew show as much anymore. Bones, he's clean shaven, he's a great help, and he still hates space. Yet he'll live through it because Jim and I are always right there. We always have his back.

 

-Next Day- (Trail) 

Bones and I sat in the front row of the stands or bleachers, whatever they were called in the trail room. Jim and Spock haven't arrived yet, since all the cadets in our year are still arriving. The higher ups are already seated when we arrive, waiting for everyone else. Bones plays on his tablet a little bit, seems like he's reading up on some medical thing. Probably for class or something. I watched as a whole bunch of cadets in red uniforms come flowing into the room. It was different to say the least. Having everyone in one room from our year.

I fixed my skirt a little bit since it was going up my thigh a little too far. The one time that I have to wear a skirt rather than pants. I hated skirts, Pike knew this. Everyone knew this, yet I had to wear a skirt today because it was something important. So, I decided that I would deal with the pain of having to wear this stupid skirt until the trail was over. Once everyone was in the room, that's when Jim and Spock arrived. Bones and I sat there quietly, watching this whole thing unfold.

“...You out of anyone here Cadet Kirk, you should know this well,” Spock said, looking at Jim. “A Captain cannot cheat death.”

“EXCUSE ME!”

Everyone was silent, until I realized that I was the one who spoke, and was standing. Bones, took a hold of my hand, lightly tugging at it, as to tell to me to sit back down.

"Is there something you would like to say Cadet Jade?” asked Spock, turning to look at me.

“Yeah, I do,” I said, pulling my hand from Bones, before pointing a finger at Spock. “You violated a cadet's privacy because he cheated on a test! You wanna know something. Captains cheat all the time. There aren't rules when you're Captain, when you have to protect your crew, to keep them alive!”

“There are rules for a Captain, Cadet Jade,” Spock said, his voice just fuming my anger more.

“Yeah, there are, I know that,” I said, my voice coming out as a growl a little. “But if your crew is in danger, you cheat, you protect your crew! You made the test to be not able to win, because you want to have the person who is pretending to be a Captain to experience fear. How is that person going to experience fear when they know that nothing bad is going to happen? When they know that they are only is a model of a bridge? The only way someone is going to experience fear is if it's actually happening. It has to be in the moment for someone to experience fear.”

“I see your logical point, Cadet Jade,” Spock said, then put his arms behind his back. “Yet, this is an academy, and Cadet Kirk cheated, on a test.”

“Yeah, he cheated, I know that,” I said, my eyes glowing green now, my marks showing up on my body. “Yet, you had no right to bring up his personal privacy like that, about his father. You had no right at all.”

“Well, you are logical right about that also, but sometimes you have to use a personal experience to prove a point, Cadet,” Spock said, looking me dead in the eyes now. “You also know you cannot cheat death, as your mother died giving birth to you, and your father stayed with Cadet Kirk's father.”

I was in rage now, I walking towards Spock. I was going to drop him on his ass. I was so close too, until Bones grabbing me, pulling me away from Spock. Bones pulled me out of the room, far enough away from the room before pushing against a wall. Bones held me there until I calmed down enough to be reason with.

“Chey, don't take it to heart,” Bones said, looking me in the eyes. “I know that affected you as much as it affected Jim. But you really don't want to get suspend for making Spock not able to move.”

“Bones, you don't understand,” I said, looking right back at him, tears coming to my eyes. “He had no right to bring that up. I know I have no family. He didn't have to tell me that my father choose his own wife over me. I know he stayed behind with Jim's father, he wanted to keep me safe. I know that. Yet, I didn't want anyone to know that, because Jim is my family. His mom is my mom too. I hate it that Spock knows so much about my past! ABOUT MY FAMILY!”

Bones pulled me against him while I cried my eyes out. I held onto Bones. I needed that anchor to be there. And Bones was my anchor. Ever since meeting Bones, he was always there for me when Jim couldn't be. Bones became apart of my life, as much as Jim, his mom, and my best friend. Bones was apart of everything I do since I've gotten to the academy. He's my room mate, my study buddy, and he's even the guy I sit next to in all of my classes. Bones is always there. He has been for 3 years.

I finally let go of him, looking up at Bones. He brought his hand up, wiping away my tears. I smiled at him. I was about to give him a hug when Cadet's came running past us. Jim was among them.

“Jim, what's going on?” Bones asked, looking at all the Cadet's running passed us.

“All cadets are to report to hanger 1,” he said, looking at me, before pulling me into a side hug. “Thanks for what you did back there.”

“Your welcome,” I said, returning the hug. “So, why are all the cadets going to hanger 1?”

“A distressed call from Vulcan.” He said, causing Bones and I to look at each other.

Jim, Bones and I quickly followed after the Cadet's, rushing to hanger one to be assigned to a star-ship.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was running around when we got to the hanger. I stuck close to Bones and Jim. When we finally got to our group, a man was calling off people, and which ship they were assigned to. I looked to Bones and Jim, I was scared. I don't want to away from them. I told Pike this before during my first year here at the academy. I was scared to be separated from either of them. 

 

“Jade, USS Enterprise....” Okay, so I was with Pike at least. “McCoy, USS Enterprise...” Bones and I looked at each other and smiled. We waited until everyone's name was called, but we never heard Jim's.

“He didn't call my name..” Jim said, quickly heading towards the man, Bone and I followed after him. “Commander? Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, James T.”

“Kirk, you're on academic suspension.” the Commander said, while inputting some stuff into a system. “That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules.”

Bones went up closer to Jim, he knew what to say. I would just mess things up if I said anything.

“Jim, the Board will rule in your favor.” Bones said, then cleared his voice. “Most likely.”

“Bones,” I said, looking at Jim's back. “We gotta go. I'm sorry, Jim.”

“Yeah..” Jim answered, turning around before shaking Bone's hand, then patting me on the shoulder. “Yeah, you go. Be safe.”

Bones and I began walking away from Jim. I felt sad, I felt like I was leaving apart of me behind. Jim and I always have been together. I mean, yeah, we weren't in the same classes. I took medical with Bones. But, everyday, Jim would be waiting back in the dorm room for Bones and I to return from our evening class.

I noticed that Bones stopped, I looked over my shoulder, stopping as well, only to see Bones mutter 'Damn it' under his breath before he turned around quickly, heading fast towards Jim. I quickly followed after Bones, wanting to know what was going through his head. Bones grabbed Jim dragging him towards me, then grabbing me, dragging me with them.

“Bones, where are we going?” Jim asked, looking around confused.

“You'll see.” Bones answered, causing me to suddenly catch on to what he was going to do. Smart move, Bones, Smart move.

Bones, Jim and I walked quickly towards a medical station that was always in every hanger for many, many reasons.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked, following after Bones.

“He's doing you a great favor.” I said, moving Jim to a table, and making him sit down.

“I couldn't just leave you there, looking all pathetic,” Bones said, while grabbing a veil. “I'm gonna give you a vaccne against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas.”

“Ow!” Jim said, after getting injected. “What for?”

“To give you the symptoms.” Bones said, going off to get something else.

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked, moving his head around.

“I shall explain,” I said, watching Bones. “You're going to begin to lose sight in your left eye.”

“Yeah, I already have.” Jim confirmed.

“Not to mention you're going to get a really bad headache and flop sweat.” I said, trying not to laugh.

“You call this a favor?” Jim asked, while Bones and I both picked up Jim and began walking to our carrier ship to take us to the USS Enterprise.

“Yeah. You owe me one.” Bones said, then looked to me. “And Cheyenne.”

When we got there a Commander scanned Jim and an annoying sound went off.

“Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise.” The Commander said while looking at his tablet.

“Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician,” Bones said, giving the Commander an evil look. “Which is us.”

“Yeah, so, we're taking Mr. Kirk aboard.” I said, letting go of Jim for a moment, and poked at the Commander's chest. “Or would you much rather like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without two of it's senior medical officers?”

“As you were.” The Commander said, slowly moving away from us.

“As you were.” Bones said, then began to help Jim aboard the carrier. “Come on.”

I followed after them, we got seats in the front because of Jim's 'sickness'. Once everyone was aboard, the carrier ship began to take off, leaving the hanger and heading into space. Looked back to Bones and Jim to see how they were doing. Jim looked horrible, even worst then he when he had the most horrible hangover I've ever seen him have. Bones to seem to be having nervous jitters again. I knew he hated being space, but his jitters weren't as bad as before, now that Jim and I are here to help. I looked out the window and saw the Earth. All it's twinkling lights from cities and everything. To think this might be the last time I ever see it.

“I might throw up on you.” I heard Jim said to Bones, causing me to look at them again.

“Jim,” Bones said, then looked at me. “You've got to look at this... Jim. Look.”

“What?” Jim asked, not sounding impressed by Bones at all.

“Look.” Bones whispered.

I finally decided I would look too, until I made eye contact with a beautiful sight. The USS Enterprise. I thought back to 3 years ago when Jim and I were going to the shipping yard. The same yard that his ship was being built at. Now, 3 years later, here it is. In space, and it's Captain is Pike.

“Wow...” Jim said in utter awe.

We got aboard the ship, and off the carrier ship, we began our quick work towards Med Bay.

“We need to get you changed.” Bones said, looking around, yet mainly keeping a close eye on Jim.

“I don't feel right.” Jim said, looking uncomfortable. “I feel like I'm leaking.”

I was about to look back to Jim until I realized I saw Spock.

“Dammit,” Bones and I said, causing me to stop and letting him finished. “it's that pointy-eared bastard.”

Bones grabbed me by the arm, dragging Jim and I somewhere else. Away from Spock. We continued on our way to Med Bay, as well as to get clothes for Jim, and our uniforms. Lucky enough for me, I didn't have to wear the regular female uniform. I got to wear a shirt and pants like the males in Med Bay and like the females in engineering. I walked around people, while helping Bones guild Jim through the people as well. There sure were a lot of people on the Enterprise, but it also was the Enterprise's first time out. Let's just hope we get home safe.

 

When we finally got to Med Bay. We had found Jim some clothes, and Bones got him dressed, we headed straight for here, because having Jim like this was driving us both up the wall.

“Where are we?” Jim asked.

“Medical Bay.” Bones and I replied.

“This isn't worth it.” Jim said, with me next to him trying not to laugh.

“A little suffering's god for the soul.” Bones said, a little cheery note hinted in his voice.

“Hi!” Jim said, when he saw a hot female nurse walked by. “How are you?”

“Come here.” Bones and I said, pulling Jim away. I rolled my eyes of course.

“My mouth is itchy.” Jim stated. “Is that normal?”

“Well, those symptoms won't last long.” Bones said, helping me place Jim on at bed or table. “I'm going to give you a mild sedative.”

“I wish I didn't know you.” Jim said, glaring at us a little.

“Oh, don't be a big baby,” I said, patting his back, while Bones injected him.

“How long is it supposed to...” Jim began to say, before going out cold.

“Unbelievable.” Bones said, shaking his head, before grabbing the curtain, pulling it around the bed. Bones and I then looked at each other, wondering what to do now.

“I have to get changed.” Bones said, then began getting taking off his clothes.

“Well, excuse me, so do I,” I said, also taking off my clothes as well.

“We both can't change in here,” Bones pointed out, while working on his pants.

“Turn around.” I said, turning around and began talking my pants off quickly, not bothering to look over my shoulder to see if Bones has turned around also or just watched me get changed.

I looked over my shoulder once I finished, to see Bones was dressed as well. I pulled back the curtain to reveal us to everyone, now that we were fully dressed, that's when a ship wide announcement began.

“May I have your attention, please?” the voice said, he had an accent, that was sure. He was Russian, I heard of him, seen him a few times as well. Never knew his name though, he's younger then a lot of us on this ship. “At 2200 hours, telemetry detected a anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lighting storm in space.” My breath stopped for a moment when I heard that, stopping in my tracks, listening more. “Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time.”

I quickly looked to Jim just as he sat up, and we made eye contact.

“Lighting storm.” Jim said, looking at me. 

“Jim, you're awake.” Bones said, doing some stuff on the right side of Jim. “How do you feel?” Bones looked down for a moment and his face went shocked. “Good god, man.”

“What?” Jim asked, looking at Bones confused, before looking down as well, pulling his hands up to see them swollen. “Ah! What the hell's this?”

“A reaction to the vaccine, damn it!” Bone said, looking horrified, before rushing off towards a nurse. “Nurse Chapel, I need 50 cc's of cortisone!”

I heard a 'Yes, sir!' while Jim and I both rushed over to a screen together, opening up the transmission again and going back to the spot where the Russian boy said something about a lighting storm.

“...appeared to be a light storm in space.” It replayed. Jim rushed up, grabbed Bones' face, who was checking over Jim.

“Hey!” Bones said, trying to pull back from Jim.

“We gotta stop the ship.” Jim said, before taking off running, Bones and I running after him.

“Jim!” Bones called out. “I'm not kidding! We need to keep your heart rate down!”

Bones had a case with him, with whatever was inside, while Jim rushed to a computer.

“Computer,” Jim said in a rushed voice. “Locate crew member Uhura.”

“You know,” Bones began, while he was about to inject Jim again with something else. “I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school.”

“We're flying straight into a trap!” I yelled, rushing past both of them, heading for where the computer said Uhura was, with Jim following on my heels.

“Damn it, Jim, stand still!” Bones yelled after us, trying to keep up.

Luckily enough, Jim slowed down enough to let Bones inject him with something.

“Stop it!” Jim yelled, looking back and glaring at Bones.

“We got no time for this!” I yelled at both of them, grabbing Jim's arm and rushing through the crowd of people to Uhura.

“Uhura! Uhura...” Jim said, tapping her shoulder.

“Kirk!” Uhura said, looking at him shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“The transmission from the Klingon prison planet. What exactly...” Jim was saying until Uhura saw his hands.

“Oh, my god, what's wrong with your hands?” Uhura freaked out, staring at them.

“It's... Look, who is responsible for the Klingon attack?” Jim asked, looking at her.

“What?” Uhura asked, trying to wrap her head around what was going on with Jim.

“And was the ship...” Jim tried speaking again, but he began to say something weird.

“Was the ship what?” Uhura asked, now getting confused.

“What's happening to my mouth?” Jim asked Bones, mumbling.

“You got numb tongue?” Bones asked, looking at him.

“Numb tongue?” Jim mumbled, looking at Bones in disbelief.

“I can fix that.” Bones said, going back into the case.

“Was the ship what?” Uhura asked, getting a little feat up with this, so I took matters into my own hands.

“Was the ship Romulan?” I asked, pushing Jim out of the way.

“Yes.” Uhura said, nodding at me.

At the same moment, Bones injected Jim again.

“Damn it!” Jim yelled, sending another glare at Bones.

I looked back behind me, seeing Jim as taken off running again, and Bones trying to get his gear together. I groaned out loud, quickly rushing off after him, with Bones and Uhura hot on my heels.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim was ahead of us as I was ahead of both Bones and Uhura. We made our way through groups of people, trying to get to the bridge in time. I felt like this was just going to end badly, just like it has happened to Jim's father and my parents. Yet I couldn't think about that. It was the past, and I was just a baby at the time, so was Jim.

 

“Jim!” Bones called out, getting ahead of me a little bit.

“What's going on?” Uhura asked, confused as ever.

“Jim, come back!” Bones yelled, running passed me by now.

“Kirk!” Uhura yelled, running next to me.

Jim did a sharp turn into the bridge, with us following right after him.

“Captain! Captain Pike, sir...” Jim yelled, while rushing in.

“Jim, come back here!” Bones yelled right after him as we all came onto the bridge.

“...we have to stop the ship!” Jim finished when we finally all got into bridge.

“Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?” Pike asked, getting up from his seat to look at all of us.

“Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine.” Bones said, while trying to come up with some excuse on the spot.

“Bones, please...” Jim said, looking at Bones annoyed.

“He's completely delusional, and I take full responsibility.” Bones said, still continuing his exploration.

“Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster,” Jim said, looking at Pike, while I thought about everything. “It's being attacked by Romulans.”

“Romulans?” Pike asked, looking at Jim, like he was crazy. “Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to medical. We'll have words later.”

“Aye, Captain.” Bones said, grabbing Jim while he tried to get closer to Pike, causing me to stand in front of Jim.

“Pike,” I said, then there was silence from everyone when I wasn't formal with the Captain. “That same anomaly, the one we saw today...” And the pointy-eared bastard stepped in.

“Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain.” he said, and I slowly let my eyes begin to glow.

“Hey, we get it.” I said, pointing at Jim and I. “You're a great arguer.”

“By Regulations...” the Vulcan continued, not caring to listen to me.

“I'd love too do it again.” Jim jumped in, giving Spock a smug looking.

“...that makes him a stowaway.” Spock still continued, not caring still. “I can remove the cadet...”

“Go ahead and try it!” I yelled, glaring at Spock, my eyes glowing and my marks covering my whole body.

“Jade.. Kirk....” Pike said, looking at us.

“This cadet is trying to save the Bridge.” Jim stated, also looking at Spock.

“By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?” Spock asked us, while looking at us as well.

“It's not a rescue mission.” Jim said, looking back to Pike. “Listen to me, it's an attack.”

“Based on what facts?” Spock asked us harshly.

“Wanna know the facts,” I said, stepping closer to Spock. “The anomaly, a lightning storm in space that everyone saw today, the same anomaly happened the same day as me and Kirk's birth. Just before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin.”

“You know that, sir, I read your dissertation.” Kirk said, looking at Pike. “That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans, sir, and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship.”

“And you know of this Klingon attack how?” Pike asked Jim, looking him dead in the eyes.

Jim looked at Uhura, causing everyone to look at Uhura.

“Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself.” Uhura said, looking at Pike. “Kirk's report is accurate.”

“We're warping into a trap, sir.” Jim said, looking back to Pike. “The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that.”

“The cadet's logic is sound.” Spock said, looking at Pike as well. “And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion.”

“Scan Vulcan space.” Pike ordered. “Check for any transmissions in Romulan.”

“Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan.” a person said, looking at Uhura, and we both had this annoyed look.

“What about you?” Pike asked, looking at Uhura. “Do you speak Romulan, Cadet...”

“Uhura. All three dialects, sir.” Uhura said, looking at Pike. I smiled to her, giving her a good hidden thumbs up.

“Uhura, relieve the lieutenant.” Pike said, nodding to her.

“Yes, sir.” Uhura said, heading to her station.

“Hannity, hail the USS Truman.” Pike ordered, leaving the rest of us to stand here and wait.

“All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan,” Another cadet said, looking at her screen confused. “but we seem to have lost all contact.”

“Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission,” Uhura said, looking at us. “Or transmission of any kind in the area.”

“It's because they're being attacked.” Jim said, looking at Uhura.

I watched Pike as he headed back to his seat, I slowly moved closer to Bones, taking a hold of his hand. Bones looked down at me, as I looked up at him as well. Time seem to have slowed for those few short seconds. Fear danced around in Bones eyes, even sadness. Then everything came back to speak when Pike spoke.

“Shields up. Red alert.” Pike ordered from his seat.

“Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds.” the helmsman said, looking at his screen and doing his work, while sounds were coming from everywhere. “Four, three, two...”

When we came out of warp drive, destroyed ships parts came rushing towards us.

“Emergency evasive!” Pike yelled, everyone throwing themselves at something to hold onto, the helmsman let out a 'On it, sir.' while Bones grabbed me, throwing me between a rail and himself, to cage me while we're being thrown around.

“Damage report!” Pike ordered, while watching out in front of him with everything that was flying at the ship. Bones and I held onto the rail for life while we looking around at what everyone was doing.

“Deflector shields are holding.” someone yelled on the bridge, causing me to get slightly dizzy from all the panic.

“All stations!” Pike ordered again. “Engineer Olson, report!”

So much was happening in one go. I looked at Jim, only to find out that he was already looking at me. He was worried, he knew how my powers affected me with this. If emotions can change the mood in the air, if can affect me in such ways, I could be sick for weeks. Bones knows this as well after this one time at the bar about a year ago.

“Full reverse.” Pike stated, his voice firm. “Come about starboard 90 degrees. Drop us down underneath them, Sulu.”

Suddenly we're going down, and I thought I was about to hurl on Bones, yet I hid my face against his chest, holding onto him tightly. I felt my knees going weak, and I just felt too dizzy beyond relief. I was pretty sure I'm about to faint, there is no way I would be feeling like this. Yet when I actually decided to look up, I was brought to the sight of something I never thought I would see before.

A huge ship? I let go of Bones, holding onto the railing to get a better look at what was in front of us.

“...What is that...?” I asking, my voice only coming to a weak whisper.

I didn't get an answer at all, causing me to look in front of me to realize that Bones was quickly making his way from the bridge, yet most likely heading to Med Bay. I was about to head after him when Spock's voice reached my ears.

“Captain, they're locking torpedoes.” Spock informed Pike from his station.

“Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields.” Pike ordered.

A torpedo hit, causing me be shifted off balance and just about fall over. Looking around, I was looking to see if anyone hurt so I could do my job.

“Sulu, status report.” Pike commanded.

“Shields at 32%.” Sulu reported, all of his attention on what was at hand. “Their weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that.”

“Get me Starfleet Command.” Pike throwing another order out there.

“Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere.” Spock reported from his station, and this caused me to look at him, reading worry in his eyes. “It's signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities.”

“All power to forward shields.” Pike ordered, still looking ahead. “Prepare to fire all weapons.”

I was still looking at Spock, and slowly began to realize something, Spock eyes... they reminded me of someone.

“Captain, we're being hailed.” Uhura said, before someone's face appeared on our screen.

“Hello.” He said, looking at all of us, leaving us in silence.

“I'm Captain Christopher Pike.” Pike said, looking at the man on the screen. “To whom am I speaking?”

“Hi, Christopher.” He said, sounding a little friendly. “I'm Nero.”

“You've declared war against the Federation.” Pike said, it was more like a statement though. “Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location.”

“I do not speak for the Empire.” Nero stated, sounding different now. “We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?”

Everyone turned to look at Spock, while he stood to his feet. I watched Spock closely, for some reason, I kept thinking about how he reminds me of someone.

“Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted.” Spock said, looking at Nero now.

“No, we're not. Not yet.” Nero said to Spock, causing me and Jim to watch Spock and Nero closely. “Spock, there's something I would like you to see.” Then Nero's attention went to Pike. “Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all.”

Nero disappeared, leaving us all there, turning to look at Pike, waiting for his order. Pike stood to his feet before slowly walking, to leave the bridge.

“He'll kill you. You know that.” Jim said, looking at Pike.

“Your survival is unlikely.” Spock added, also looking at Pike.

“I agree with both,” I agreed, crossing my arms, when suddenly something dawned upon me.

“Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy.” Jim said, stepping a little closer to where Spock was standing to get into view of Pike. “Going over to that ship is a mistake.”

“I, too, agree.” Spock agreed with Jim's judgement. “You should rethink your strategy.”

“I understand that.” Pike said, looking at both of them. “I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat.”

I was about to rush off to Med Bay when Pike snatched my arm, causing me just about to go backwards. I looked at him, suddenly bewildered by the sudden force.

“I have training, sir.” Sulu said, standing to his feet.

“Come with me.” Pike said, then looked back to Spock, Jim, and I. “Kirk, you, too. You're not supposed to be here anyway.”

“And why are you still holding me?” I asked, my mind set into panic beyond understanding right now.

“You're coming as well.” Pike said, before beginning to drag me with him, Jim, Sulu, and Spock. “Chekov, you have the conn.”

“Aye-aye, Captain.” A Russian voice came. Sadly, I wasn't able to get a look at the kid before we already left the bridge.

Walking down the hall with them, while Pike still had a death grip on me was just getting more nervous. We were in the turbo-elevator heading down to the Shuttle Bay, and seeing that we passed the floor that held Med Bay, I wanted to pushed stop on it, yet it couldn't, because of Pike's death grip on my arm. So, I was there, thinking that something horrible has happened to Bones.

When we got off the turbo-elevator, we walked down the hall, all the way to Engineering.

“Without transporter, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job.” Pike began to state. “Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Engineer Olson, and Miss. Jade will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, you'll disable it, then you'll beam back to the ship. Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact and report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentians system. Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer.”

“What?” Jim said, taken back by the sudden promotion.

“Captain?” Spock asked, confused obviously. “Please, I apologize, the complexities of human pranks escape me.”

“It's not a prank, Spock.” Pike said, looking Spock in the eyes. “And I'm not the Captain, you are. Let's go.”

Pike let me go while we headed more into Engineering, leaving Spock behind. I walked with them, yet my head was a jumbled mess of everything. What happened to Bones? Is he injured? Could he possibly be dead? Why does Spock's eyes remind me of someone I know?

“Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?” Jim asked Pike.

“Well, I guess you'll have to come and get me.” Pike said, while we go into another turbo-elevator. “Careful with the ship, Spock, she's brand new.”

The door closed, and before he disappeared from out side, I saw him raise an eyebrow confused. It took seconds until we finally got to the bottom, to the Shuttle Bay, Pike quickly rushed us to get suited up, then we all headed to the Shuttle.

“Shuttle 37, you're clear forward!” someone yelled while we boarded our Shuttle.

“Shuttle 89, USS Enterprise, you are clear forward.” someone side through the Com. “Interval check shows positive and steady.”

We headed to our places, and sat down, putting our helmets on our knees. I was so nervous. I wasn't meant to do this.

“You got the charges, right?” Jim asked Engineer Olson.

“Oh, yeah.” Olson said, looking excited, causing me to worry greatly. “I can't wait to kick some Romulan ass. Right?”

“Yeah.” Jim and I said at the same time.

“Hell, yeah.” Olson said, slightly jumpy in his seat.

I listened to everything else other than Olson, he has an addiction to danger, and that's really unhealthy. I swear, if Bones is alive, and I get out of here alive, I am going to him, and we are drinking.

“Shuttle command, we advise you activate your shields now.” Another person said through the Com.

We left Shuttle Bay, and began to get further away from the Enterprise, which caused me to beg to Pike to let me go back to where I am meant to be.

“Um,” I said, quickly looking to Sulu. “What combat training do you have?”

“Fencing.” Sulu answered, which I nodded my head to.

Few seconds later, it was time to get ready.

“Pre-jump.” Pike said, calling back to us.

We all pulled the hoods up getting our hair inside of them, then putting on our helmets, making sure everything was ready for the jump.

“Shuttle commander, you are clear from USS Enterprise airspace.” A person from the Enterprise said through the Com.

When I saw the doors closed, I began to take deeper breathes to calm myself down. I wasn't ready for this at all. I am meant in Med Bay with Bones keeping people alive.

“Gentlemen, and Lady, we're approaching the drop zone.” Pike's voice through our headsets. “We have one shot to land on that platform.” We stood up going to the handles that came from the ceiling. “They may have defenses, so pull your chute as late as possible. Three, two, one.” We suddenly lost gravity and get were shot to the ceiling. “Remember, the Enterprise won't be able to beam you back until you turn off that drill. Good Luck.”

I watched as the door below us opened up, causing us to let go of the handles we held and we fell towards Vulcan, towards the drill.


	14. Chapter 14

We fell towards Vulcan. If you could see us, you would see four people in suits, colors of gold(Sulu), blue(Me), another blue(Jim), and red(Olson). I waited for someone to make the call to pull the chutes. Falling made me feel free, yet it caused me to realize something else, one of us could die from just falling up to the platform on the drill.

 

“Kirk to Enterprise.” Jim said, all of us hearing him. “Distance to target, 5,000 meters.”

“Forty-five hundred meters to target.” Sulu reported.

“Four thousand meters.” I reported.

“Three thousand meters.” Olson said, causing me to get nervous again.

“Two thousand meters.” Jim and I both called out together.

“Pulling chute.” Sulu said, causing Jim and I to pull our chutes.

Olson shot right passed us, and my eyes widened.

“Two thousand meters!” Olson called out.

“Come on, pull your chute, Olson!” Jim called to him, while we all watched him fall.

“No, not yet! Not yet! 1,500 meters!” Olson yelled.

“Olson, open your chute!” Sulu began to call out now.

“Olson, pull your chute!” Jim called out again.

“One thousand meters!” Olson yelled.

I was speechless when I saw Olson pulled his chute than. If he survived this, I would kiss the ground he walked on.

“No!” Olson yelled, as he hit the drill, and it didn't look good, he probably broke a few bones maybe. He was sent gliding along the drill until the edge, where he tried to grip onto, only to fall right into the drill laser.

“Olson!” yelled Sulu, leaving Jim and I speechless from what we just saw.

Kirk landed before Sulu and I, and he also began gliding across the platform, he finally caught hold of something before he lifted his hand and pushed the button that pulled his chute back into it's container. A Romulan came from inside the drill, and seeing Jim go charging at him, the Romulan pulled a gun from off his back and began shooting, yet because of Jim, it was pointing up. The Romulan shot several holes into Sulu's chute, I began to follow where Sulu was going, because I wasn't going to let another man die while I was here.

I saw that Sulu went right over the edge of the drill, yet he was lucky since his chute got stuck on something on the platform. I couldn't see what Sulu did, yet when I saw him show up from underneath the drill, he pushed his button causing him to go up to the platform. I noticed that I was about 10 feet away from the platform, so I pushed the button when I was 5 feet, causing me to fall faster. I landed on my feet before going into a roll, just so, I don't break my legs.

Sulu and I got to our feet, get pulled out a sword, as I pulled out my phaser, taking off the gloves to let me be able to touch people. Sulu and Jim were off fighting their own fights, while I shot down anyone else who came out of the drill. Jim was thrown off, yet I couldn't get to him, too many of them were coming out of the drill, so I had to keep shooting as fast as I could. Once I was finished, Sulu and I both got over to Jim and the Romulan that was trying to make Jim fall, I pushed my hand against his neck, to numb him before Sulu drove a sword through the Romulan. The Romulan fell forward, right over Jim's head, falling to the Vulcan ground below.

“Give me your hand!” Sulu yelled to Jim. “Come on.”

Sulu held out his hand to Jim. Jim reached up to Sulu's hand, taking hold of it, while Sulu pulled him up, I grabbed onto Sulu's waist and pulled on Sulu's waist to help him. Once we finally got Jim up, Sulu, of course, had to bring up the bad out-come.

“Olson had the charges.” Sulu said, looking at us.

“I know.” Jim and I said back to him.

Jim rushed over to somewhere, causing Sulu and I to follow after him.

“What do we do?” Sulu asked.

“This.” Jim answered, handing Sulu and I each a gun, before grabbing his own.

We began shooting at the base of the drill with everything that the guns would give us. We fired everything until the drill finally shut off. We stood there for a few minutes, before a sound of something caught out attentions, making us look up to see something falling towards Vulcan. It went right passed the drill, leading Jim, Sulu and I to the edge of the platform, watching was whatever that thing is fall into the hole that the Romulan's made with by the drill.

“Kirk to Enterprise.” Jim said into his communicator. “They just launched something at the planet through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy, Enterprise?”

We stood there without and response. Causing me to worry at least.

“Kirk to Enterprise!” Kirk called out again. “Beam us out of here!”

“Stand by. Locking on your signal.” Someone finally answered.

Suddenly the drill began to move. Kirk fell to the platform, while I was trying to keep my balance, and Sulu was on the edge, and he was about to fall.

“I can't lock on to you. Don't move. Don't move!” the lady yelled through the Com.

“Kirk! Jade!” Sulu yelled to us before falling over.

“Sulu!” Kirk and I yelled out to him.

Without thinking, I was moving on my own, throwing myself off the edge of the drill and falling after Sulu. Jim was following after me in seconds, and was next to me even sooner. We fell after him, trying to reach him as quickly as possible.

“Sulu!” Kirk called out to him.

“Hold on!” I called out, falling faster than Jim. Once we both reached Sulu, we both grabbed onto him, Jim taking a hold of the front of Sulu, while I took the back. We fell towards the ground together, going much faster now.

“We've got you!” Kirk yelled to Sulu. “Now pull my chute!”

Sulu pulled Jim's chute, causing Jim to pull mine as well. We should have slowed down, yet both of chute's detached from out suits, leading us to continue free falling.

“Jade to Enterprise!” I called into my communicator now. “We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!”

“I'm trying. I can't lock on to your signal.” the lady answered, while Jim in the background kept screaming, 'Beam us up!' from the other side of Sulu, which is probably driving Sulu crazy since it's like right in his ear at the moment. “You're moving too fast.”

“Beam us up!” Jim continued to yell, and I was so close to knocking him out. “Enterprise, where are you?”

“Hold on, hold on, hold on!” yelled the Russian Kid, making me connect the dots, when I finally realized that Chekhov was the Russian Kid that was talking from earlier.

“Now, now, now! Do it now!” Jim and I yelled together. “Now, now, now, now!”

“Okay, okay, okay! Hold on! Hold on!” Chekhov yelled back at us. “Compensating gravitational pull, and...”

Chekhov carried off the and, while all three of us screamed. A funny feeling feel over me while we continued to fall, watching as the ground become closer and closer to us. I closed my eyes, sending out cries into my mind that I knew would never get to anyone I love. I was about to die, so I was about to speak one last time..

Or I thought I was at least.

With the sudden impact of something hard, which I knew wasn't the ground, and the sound of so many people's voices, I knew I was back on the Enterprise with everyone, including the two that I held onto with dear life during the whole fall.

Jim, Sulu and I all groaned and moaned while we let go of each other and slowly rose to to breath at least, and causing us to all look at each other.

“Thanks.” Sulu said to us.

“No problem.” Jim said, as I slowly crawled off the Transporter pad.

Spock came in, walking briskly, clearly he was in a panic, I could see it in his eyes.

“Clear the pad.” Spock ordered to Sulu, Jim and I. “I'm beaming to the surface.”

I was already off the pad, leaning against the station that held the controls to the transporter, trying to breath before I spoke any word, or ran for my life down to Med Bay like an idiot.

“The surface of what?” Jim asked Spock, once him and Sulu were off the pad. “What, are you going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that!”

“Energize.” Spock said, listening to no word that Jim said to him.

“Spock!” Jim called out to him.

It was too late anyways, Spock was already transported to where he needed to be. I stood up before Kirk and Sulu went anywhere and looked to Chekhov.

“You're Chekhov right?” I asked, looking at the Russian Kid.

“Aye, I am.” He answered, looking me in the eyes.

“Okay, Chekhov, is Doctor McCoy in Med Bay?” I asked, taking a deep breath, waiting for this response.

“Yes, he is,” Chekhov answered, nodding his head. “He has also being ranked up to Chief Medical Officer.”

“Thank you for your time, Chekhov,” I said, smiling to him before rushing off to the turbo-elevator, heading to Level 6. Since it only took seconds to get to Level 6, I was already out the door looking for Bones through the crowd of people that were in here, most of the injured from the blast or from Engineering to do repairs.

I found Bones on the other side of all of this, to see him rushing through selves of everything he could find and getting them on carts so they could be used to treat the injured people. When Bones turned around and saw me in the suit from the jump I just came from, he stopped everything he was doing, called a nurse over to do it for him. He rushed over to him, taking me into his arms quickly and hugging him. Of course, I hugged him back as well, holding onto him tightly.

“Thank god,” He let out, he was relived, as much as I was. “When I heard that Pike sent you out with them, I worried. Then hearing about you, Jim and Sulu just about turning into pancakes on the surface of Vulcan, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

“I could said the same,” I said, looking up at him. “When the torpedo hit the ship, you were already gone of course, yet I was about to go after you, but Pike held me back. So, the whole time.. I was so worried.. I thought I died a little inside just thinking you could possibly be dead.”

Bones didn't say anything, just pulled me against him, rubbing my lower back to calm me down. I still didn't want to let him go though, I just felt so relieved that Bones was alive. Yet, I felt like I've lost someone important to me already. I pulled away from Bones, just as a nurse said that there could possibly be hurt Vulcan's coming into Med Bay.


	15. Chapter 15

People were coming in and out of Med Bay even before I returned. I looked around to all the Vulcan's that were in here, some of them being the elders of Vulcan, that was now gone. I saw Spock speaking to one Vulcan, the next one that I would treating now. I slowly walked to him, know that the man that I was about to treat was sure to be Spock's father, I could see it in him. Yet, suddenly, looking at Spock and his father, I felt greatly sadden, like someone else was meant to be there with them. 

 

Like Spock's mother, who I heard from Chekhov, died, because he lost her, and couldn't regain a lock on her. I felt so sad at it, and I knew it would affect them, I knew Vulcan's couldn't be completely deprived of all emotions.

“Hello, Mr. Spock, and...” I said, when I got to Spock and his father finally.

“Oh, Doctor Jade, this is my father, as you would say on Earth, Sarek,” Spock said, introducing his father to me.

“It's nice to meet you, Sarek,” I said, smiling to him, only to be sightly taken back by how Sarek seemed lightly surprised by me.

“Well, I shall be leaving now,” Spock said, turning on his heel.

Spock left me here with Sarek, so I quickly began my work, since I was now in Bones' old position as Senior Medical Officer, kind of like Commander in a way. I checked everything for Sarek, any wounds that need treating, medicine he could need, just everything that could be treated, yet I knew I wouldn't treat the wound of losing a loved one.

I finished quickly, which I was proud about.

“Well, Sarek, everything about you is just fine,” I said, smiling at him, yet it slipped a little, and became sad.

“Thank you, Jade,” He said, nodding his head to me, getting about, about to leave when, I grabbed his arm gently.

“Um, Sarek, I know I shouldn't be asking such a personal question,” I said, looking at the ground, before looking back up at him. “Was Spock's mother Human?”

Sarek looked at me closely, looking into my eyes, like he found comfort in them, until he seemed to have lightened up a bit.

“Yes, she was,” He answered. And that was all I needed, letting Sarek go.

“That would explain his eyes, and how I would read his emotions.” I whispered, only so Sarek heard me.

“You could see?” he asked, suddenly interested.

“Yeah, it's because those eyes..” I whispered, thinking as far back as I could. “..His eyes, are human, and they are like ones I've seen before, ones that I should have seen many times before.”

Sarek was about to speak until a nurse called me over, I looked at Sarek, before quickly excusing myself from our talk before rushing over to another person who need help from the torpedo blast. Yet in the back on my mind while I helped people, treating in anyway that I could, I thought about how Sarek looked into my eyes, and how Spock's eyes look, they give a sense of safety from them.

 

After all the people who need treatment right away were dealt with, I was away in now Bones' new office, with the door closed to get away from everyone, and sit back and think. So much in one day was too much for me. I know this is to be expected for working in Star Fleet, yet for some reason, the feeling of losing someone so close to me would just leave me alone, it was calling to me. I knew the answer, I could feel it. Yet, I felt like I wasn't ready for admitting that it was the answer. I was scared of having it be all wrong, but there was also the possibility that it could also be true. What would I do if what I was thinking was true? Would I just go about how my life is now, just now knowing? Or would I actually care for it and take it into my life? So many questions, with so little time. Not to mention, what about Pike? He was taken away by the Romulans in their ship. He could be dead for all we know. Which I really hope now. Pike was a father to both Jim and I in only for a few short years, yet it meant so much to us. It was going to be extremely hard to accept that fate for Pike if it was true.

“Hey, you in here?”

I looked up from the floor that I felt like that I was burning a hole through to be greeted by tired blue eyes, yet they still held but energy in them.

“Yeah, what's up?” I asked Bones, getting to my feet.

“I came here to get you, Spock's wants us on the bridge now.” Bones said, watching me closely.

I walked passed him out of the office heading towards the turbo-elevator, while Bones was a few steps behind me, watching me very closely. When we got into the turbo-elevator, we stayed silence until, Bones pushed for it to stop, causing me to look at him.

“What is it?” I asked, surprised that he did such a thing.

“You're upset or something,” Bones said, while he slowly began to corner me into the wall. “You've been too much in thought, you've been thinking about something, so spill it,”

“Of course I'm in thought,” I said, looking at Bones taken back by the sudden questions. “I'm a doctor, I have to be in thought to get the job done. To make sure that the people I'm treating don't die.”

“No, that's not the case,” Bones replied, shaking his head. “It's something else, and it's bugging you pretty badly if your eyes keep flashing from their normal green to bright green again and again.”

“You've been watching me the whole time?” I asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

By now I was against the wall, Bones in front of me, his hands resting right beside either side of my face. My normally forest leaf green eyes were staring into his ocean sea foam eyes. We just stared at each other for a solid minute without moving.

Bones was the first one to move. He moves so quickly, it took me to register into my brain what was going on. Bones held my tiny, around face in his large, rough hands pulling my face to his, crashing his strong, firm, lightly chapped lips upon my smaller, weak, soft lips. I stood there unmoving. As fast as the kiss began, Bones stopped it, not giving me a chance to kiss him back. I looked up at Bones, my mind is trying to register what was going on.

“...I don't to lose you.” Bones whispers finally after a few moments.

Bones let go of my face, stepping back a good few feet away before pressing a button to causing the turbo-elevator to go back on course. We stood there in silence once again until we reached the bridge. Bones stepped out before I did, which lead me to follow a few steps behind him.

Everyone was already here when we arrived, and they all looked at us. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, not even Jim. I kept my gaze down, listening to the problem that is now in progress.

“Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?” Spock asked Uhura, looking to her.

“Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain,” Uhura replied, looking to Spock as he walked by.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Spock said, going down to the lower part.

“Earth may be his next stop,” Jim began, while he sat in the Captain's chair, his hand bandaged up. “but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target.”

“Out of the chair.” Spock said, heading towards Kirk, and passing him, which Kirk got up, and took a stand next to me.

“Well, if the Federation is a target, why didn't they destroy us?” Chekhov asked, looking at his screen in front of him.

“Why would they? Why waste a weapon?” Sulu asked, looking around to all of us. “We obviously weren't a threat.”

“That is not it.” Spock answered, heading to the front, where we all could see him. “He said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet.”

“How the hell did they do that, by the way?” Bones asked, moving from his spot. “I mean, where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?”

“The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer.” Spock said, turning around to look at all of us again. “Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time.”

“Damn it, man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist.” Bones replied, looking at Spock like he was an idiot. “Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?”

“If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” Spock answered, looking at Bones like it was so plain to see.

“How poetic.” Bones said, clearly done.

“Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?” Jim asked, looking around.

“As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defenses.” Sulu answered, looking to Jim.

“What we need to do is catch up to that ship,” Jim said, pushing off the rail that we were both leaning against, and walking a little, looking at Spock. “disable it, take it over, and get Pike back.”

“We are technologically outmatched in every way.” Spock stated, looked at Jim now. “A rescue attempt would be illogical.”

“Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them.” Chekhov explained us.

“Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?” Jim asked, trying to come up with something.

“Remaining crew are repairing radiation leaks on the lower decks...” Spock cuts in, stating yet another fact.

“Okay! All right!” Jim slightly yells.

“...and damage to subspace communications, without which we cannot contact Starfleet.” Spock continues, not caring again.

“There's got to be some way...” Jim said, while walking straight to Spock.

“We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of the next engagement.” Spock states.

“There won't be a next engagement.” Jim states. “By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late. But you say he's from the future, knows what's gonna happen? Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable.”

“You're assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold.” Spock states now, which is giving me a stupid feeling that something bad is about to happen. “The contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party.”

“An alternate reality.” Uhura said, stepping in now.

“Precisely.” Spock replies, giving Jim one last look, before watching away. “Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3.”

“Spock, don't do that.” Jim said, rushing over to him. “Running back to the rest of the fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time.”

“These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship.” Spock stated, looking up to Jim from the Chair that he now sits in.

“He also ordered us to go back and get him.” Jim stated, looking down on Spock. “Spock, you are Captain now. You have to make...”

“I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk.” Spock cut in.

“Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target.” Jim said, he was beginning to looked panicked.

“That is correct, and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I alone am in command.” Spock said, looking at him.

“I will not allow us to go backwards...” Jim began yelling.

“Jim. He's the Captain!” Bones yelled, joining in.

“...away from the problem,” Jim continued to yell, no caring for Bones words. “Instead of hunting Nero down!”

“Security, escort him out.” Spock ordered.

Two red shirts grabbed Jim, escorting him out of the bridge. Everyone was watching this happen, and I was about to follow after, my nature compelling me to keep Jim safe. I was about to take a step forward when Jim began to fight back.

“Enough, Jim!” Bones yelled, standing there.

I watched as Spock began to walk towards Jim, causing me to begin to walk, taking long strides before I was too late. Spock used the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on him. Jim fell to the ground, unconscious. I felt rage fill me up, my eyes changed to neon green, my marks showing up across my body, I was so close to grabbing onto Spock before Bones wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back away from Spock before I killed him.

“Get him off this ship.” Spock ordered.

“No!” I screamed, beginning to fight against Bones' grasp. I couldn't ever hurt Bones, so I went back to normal in seconds, while tears fell down my face, and I continued to fight about Bones more and more while he began to slowly move me away from Spock and Jim. “Bones! Let me go!”

I watched as two Security guards dragged Jim's unconscious body from the bridge, making me fight harder against Bones. Yet, he wouldn't let go. I continued to cry. Spock couldn't do this, not to Jim. I needed Jim. Without Jim I was lost. Hell, I even agree with Jim. I don't want to lose my home. Why was Spock doing this? Why to us?

I got lose from Bones hold, rushing off after the red shirts and Jim. I wasn't going to let this happen, yet before I could even get past Spock, he already had a grip on my arm, spotting me from any advancement.

“Miss. Jade, I would suggest you wouldn't try and disobey my order,” Spock said, looking into my eyes.

“I suggest if you want to live, you should let go of my arm.” I said, my eyes going back to neon green and my marks returning, glowing quite strongly.

Spock let me go, while I rushed off from the bridge, leaving everyone there wondering what I was about to do next.

Was I going to free Jim, disobeying Spock's orders? Or would I just find somewhere far away from Spock? So many choices I could do...


	16. Chapter 16

I found myself in the Enterprise's garden. I was sitting on a bench that was in there, looking up at all the stars I could see. I was still slightly crying. If I hadn't had so much on my mind before going to the bridge, now I do, greatly. I was kissed by Bones, which actually kind of helped, yet with Spock kicking Jim off the ship, now that just broke all dams inside my head, causing me to become enraged by Spock's choices. Yet, here I am now, hiding away from everyone, scared of the outcomes. 

 

“Jade?”

I looked over my shoulder to Sarek standing there, reminding me greatly of Spock.

“Sarek,” I replied, my voice cracking while I spoke.

Sarek came over to me, taking a seat next to me, while looking up at the stars as well. I watched him for a minute minutes before joining him at looking at the stars. We sat there in silence for maybe 10 minutes before Sarek finally spoke up.

“Cheyenne Taylor Jade,” Sarek said with such strength. “That is your full name isn't it?”

“Y-yes, how did you find out?” I asked, taken back by his sudden knowledge of my name.

“I've know that name for a very long time,” Sarek said, slightly smiling. “Amanda, my wife, she would always speak of you.”

“How did your wife know me?” I asked, confused as ever.

“My wife, Amanda, of course, knew your mother,” Sarek continued. “After all, Amanda was your aunt.”

My felt like my while world stopped at the very moment, making me look at Sarek, eyes widened as much as they could being red and puffy after all. Amanda, Spock's mother, Sarek's wife, was my aunt. Leading to which Spock was actually my cousin, and Sarek's my uncle. I let that slowly sink in for a moment, when the feeling of sadness came back, yet much stronger than before. Many things began to make sense.

Spock's eyes, they looked like my mother's, from photos have seen of her, then the feeling of sadness hearing that Spock's mother died when I was in Med Bay earlier, it was because of my bloodline, I felt sadness because the blood that runs through my veins ran though Spock's mother's veins as well.

I felt like my whole world was flipped upside down. Spock being my cousin. Now that was completely crazy, and illogical all at once.. Great now I'm beginning to sound like Spock too.

“So, your my uncle?” I asked, looking at him with a smile.

“It is so,” Sarek said, standing from the bench. “Uhura sent me down here to have you come up to the bridge, she thought it was a logical thing to do, rather than sending herself or any of the others to receive you after your break down.”

“I wouldn't call it much of a break down, it was more of a full blown rage that needed to be release.” I said, smiling at him, before getting to my feet as well, heading out of the garden.

I stopped walking for a second, looking over my shoulder to Sarek, seeing him watch space as we were in warp drive. I looked back around before, speaking.

“Thank you, uncle,” I said, walking from the garden, returning to the bridge to be with the others.

 

I walked onto the bridge, seeing as everyone was back to doing their own things. No one noticed that I have entered, so I casually went over to Uhura's station, kneeling down next to her. She looked at me, then smiled, before placing a hand on my shoulder, in a way as to say sorry for all the troubles that I have put through so far. I returned her smile, giving her a nod. Uhura went back to her work, while I sat with her, listening in, helping around a little bit, until Bones walked in, that's when I began to listen in on Bones' and Spock's conversation. 

“You wanted to see me?” Bones asked, walking up to the Captain's chair.

“Yes, Doctor.” Spock said, turning around to look at Bones, then getting to his feet, walking to him before continuing. “I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. As well as a brother to Cheyenne Jade. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult.”

I slowly began to move behind them, following them to listen in on whatever they were saying.

“Is that a thank-you?” Bones asked, sounding little grumpy, more than normal anyways.

“I am simply acknowledging your difficulties.” Spock stated, while slightly looking over his shoulder to Bones, luckily enough, not noticing me there at all.

“Permission to speak freely, sir.” Bones requested.

“I welcome it.” Spock said, turning around to look at Bones, and stopping.

“Do you? Okay, then.” Bones said, and I suddenly knew that tone. “Are you out of your Vulcan mind?” Bones voice came off as a harsh whisper, and I've seen it used many times before. “Are you making a logical choice, sending Kirk away? Probably. But the right one? You know, back home we got a saying, 'If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable.'”

“A curious metaphor, Doctor,” Spock pointed out. “As a stallion must first be broken before it can reach it's potential.”

“My god, man, you could at least act like it was a hard decision!” Bones whispered harshly.

“I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet.” Spock stated, looking at Bones. “However, if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise.”

The sound of the door opening to the bridge caused me to look over my shoulder to see Sarek has came in with a red shirt. He looked at me, nodded before meeting with Spock, who looked at me.

“I see you have finished weeping, doctor,” Spock said, looking at me, unamused.

“You should learn how to treat family better,” I sharply stated.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing to listen in on my sudden statement.

“Family? There is no relation between us at all.” Spock said, slightly confused by my statement.

“Really now?” I asked, playing on my sassy side. “Why not ask your father, Spock. I seeing as I wouldn't want to waste your time.”

I left where I stood with a haste step from the bridge, Bones was by my side in seconds, following back down to Med Bay.

“Green-blooded hobgoblin.” Bones whispered next to me.

“I will agree with that, since he is after all my cousin.” I said, stepping into the turbo-elevator with Bones.

“He's your cousin?” Bones asked, giving me this very confused look. 

“Spock's mother was human,” I said, leaning against the wall. “She was also my mother's sister, so yeah, Spock is my cousin. Someone I never knew about for years. I guess that would be the reason why I had no more family on Earth, since my only aunt lived all the way on Vulcan.”

Bones and I stood there the rest of the way, while I let Bones think about what I just told him. He seemed so confused, yet his face seem to understood what was going on. I clicked the stopped button, before I walked over to Bones, placing light kisses upon his lips. Bones looked at me once I finished, and he understood I needed that greatly.

“...I love you, sweet-cheeks.” Bones whispered, looking into my eyes.

“...I know you do,” I whispered back, closing my eyes until Chekhov's voice came onto the Com.

“Can McCoy and you please return to the bridge, we have a little issue,” Chekhov said, sounding a little unsure.

Bones and I both looked at each other, confused at what could possibly be going on that we immediately had to return to the bridge. I clicked the button again, making sure we weren't going to Med Bay anymore, yet back up to the bridge as quickly as possible.

Once out and back on the bridge, I went over to Chekhov and Sulu giving them a confused look. They both pointed to behind them just as the doors opened to reveal Jim with some other guy, who was completely soaked. I rushed over to Jim, shoving pass the guards before tossing my arms around Jim. He gave me a hug back, probably happy to know I was alright, even if he didn't know about what happened after what Spock did to him.

“Who are you?” Spock asked, looking at the unknown guy.

“I'm with him.” the man pointed to Jim.

“He's with me.” Jim also answered.

“We are travelling at warp speed.” Spock said, giving Jim a look. “How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?”

“Well, you're the genius, you figure it out.” Jim said, looking at Spock, having this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my fingers on.

“As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question.” Spock demanded.

“Well, I'm not telling, Acting Captain.” Jim said, looking Spock in the eyes. “What, did... That doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn't make you angry.”

“Are you a member of Starfleet?” Spock asked the unknown man, ignoring Jim.

“I... Yes. Can I get a towel, please?” the man asked, looking around, feeling awkward.

“Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp.” Spock ordered, looking at the man.

“Well...” the man began to say, yet Jim cut him off.

“Don't answer him.” Jim said.

“You will answer me.” Spock stated.

I'd rather not take sides.” The man said, just looking away from Spock.

“What is it with you, Spock?” Jim asked, looking at Spock, walking towards him. “Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset.”

“If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship,” Spock said, sounding dangerous. “You are mistaken.”

“And yet, you are the one who said fear was necessary for command.” Jim pointed out, bring up the trail that happened hours, if not days ago. “I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?”

“Yes, of course I did.” Spock stated, his voice slipping a little.

“So are you afraid or aren't you?” Jim asked, looking Spock dead in the eyes.

“I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion.” Spock said, his voice becoming more dangerous.

“Then why don't you stop me?” Jim asked, daring him to do so.

“Step away from me, Mr. Kirk.” Spock stated.

“What is it like not to feel anger?” Jim asked, edging him on. “Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?”

“Back away from me.” Spock stated again.

I slowly moved over to the unknown man, taking a hold of his arm, leading him away from Jim and Spock, moving towards Chekhov and Sulu, knowing that would be the safest place right at the moment.

“You feel nothing!” Jim exclaimed. “It must not even compute for you. You never loved her!”

With just that one statement, Spock threw the punch, knocking Jim into one of the guards. Spock grabbed Jim by the front of his shirt, tossing him across the bridge to where we stood. Sulu and Chekhov quickly moved out of the way, while, I stupidly jumped in, taking a punch for Jim. I suddenly understood Jim's motives, he knew Spock was emotionally compromised.

I took a hit to the face, leading me to hit the work space of Sulu and Chekhov. Jim and I kept up with throwing weak and predicable punches, letting Spock hit us over and over again, Bones was about to step in, yet Sarek stopped him, letting Spock beat us until Spock managed to get both of his hands around our throats, slamming us into station, choking us. I clawed at Spock's hand, trying to get it to loosen up, since Spock was practically crushing my air way. Nobody new what to do, while Jim began choking, and I began to slowly lose consciousness. My clawing at Spock's hand began to lose strength, becoming slower. My vision was just about gone, until Sarek's voices barely reached my ears.

“Spock!” Sarek yelled.

But only Spock's gripped got stronger, causing me to lose all vision, to go limp, I couldn't fight back anymore. My hands dropped to my side. Spock finally realized what happened, letting go of us, causing me to slide to the floor unable to move. I heard foot steps rushing over to me, an arm moving around my back to pull be forward before I was completely on the ground under Chekhov's area. I could hear Jim coughing from higher up, meaning he was okay at least.

“Cheyenne?” I heard Jim asked, sounding so close, yet so far.

I began coughing, regaining breath, while whoever held me put me into a straighter position to help me breath. I sat there for a few minutes before I finally re-opened my eyes to see everyone really blurry. I followed my eyes to see two people clad in blue. Spock and Bones? Then who was holding me? Yet I couldn't really move my head.

“Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty.” I heard Spock say from somewhere among the two people clad men. “I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please not the time and date in the shop's log.”

One of the blue clad men walked from the bridge, leaving us all there. I blinked my eyes a few times to finally regain my vision, only to notice that it was Chekhov who came to my rescue. I smiled to him weakly, which he returned with a smile of happiness. Chekhov helped me to my feet, while I turned to Jim, smiling at him. He smiled back, he was happy to see I was okay as well. Silence hung over the crew as we all looked around at each other. Until the unknown man laughed, giving a wide grin.

“I like this ship!” He said, his Scottish accent finally showing. “You know, it's exciting!”

“Well, congratulations, Jim.” Bones said, looking at Jim like he was crazy. “Now we've got no captain, and no goddamn first officer to replace him.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jim said, grinning.

“What?” Bones asked, utterly confused.

“Pike made him first officer.” Sulu and I said, looking at Bones.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Bones said, looking between Sulu and I.

“Thanks for the support.” Jim said, looking at Bones before looking at the rest of the crew on the bridge.

Uhura walked passed him, giving me 'we will talk later' look before walking over to the captain's chair that Jim now sat in, before looking down at him.

“I sure hope you know what you're doing, Captain.” Uhura said, sounding just a bit upset.

“So do I.” Jim agreed, looking up at her, hopeful.

Uhura went back to her station while I manged to stand on my own, holding my jaw a little bit before slowly making my way to Bones, whole held out his hand to me a little bit, which I took hold of once it was in reach.

“Attention, crew of the Enterprise.” Jim said into the Com. “This is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes. Either we're going down or they are. Kirk out.”

Jim finished his speech, causing me to go over to him, and standing in front of him, my arms opened wide. Jim stood up, wrapping me up into a hug while everyone watched, not sure what to think of it. I held onto Jim, just thinking of the past, when it was always just me and him being bad. How I went dark for a little bit until I changed, causing me to join Starfleet, leading to me meeting Bones, meeting Uhura, Sulu, Chekhov, and my own family, or what was left of it, and this unknown man that was now aboard this ship, accepting the same fate as the rest of us. I finally let go of Jim before turning to Bones, he had this grim look on this face, leading me over to him, and taking a hold of his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

We stood in the bridge all together, trying to figure out what we could do to get onto Nero's ship to get Pike back and hopefully destroy the ship from the inside. Yet none of us were coming up with any useful ideas since none of us were really meant to make super smart ideas.

 

“Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected.” Jim stated, while walking around a little bit.

“We can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim, not with their technology.” Bones pointed out.

“Bones, has a point, we can't just go at them head on.” I agreed, backing Bones statement up.

“I'm telling you, the math doesn't support what you're suggesting,” Sulu said, looking down at a screen.

“Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk!” Chekhov said,tapping Jim's shoulder.

“Yes, Mr. Chekhov. What is is?” Jim asked, looking over his shoulder to Chekhov.

“Based on the Narada's course from Vulcan,” Chekhov began explaining. I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actuated, we can beam aboard the enemy ship.”

Over the last while we finally found out who our unknown man was that came with Jim. Montgomery Scott, yet he liked being called Scotty, so I began just to call him that. And what caused us to be even more lucky is the fact that Scotty was also and Engineer, an unbelievably good one at that, so he took over Olson's old spot which was Head of Engineering, which we were all grateful for.

“Aye, that might work.” Scotty said, drying out his ears, and finally changed into proper clothes.

“Wait a minute, kid.” Bones said, looking at Chekhov. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen, sir.” Chekhov answered, smiling a little.

“Oh, good, he's 17.” Bones said, looking at Jim with twisted amusement.

“Can we keep him?” I asked, hugging Chekhov, pulling him close to me. “He's just so adorable.”

Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy while I just hugged Chekhov, before carrying back to business.

“Doctor,”

Everyone looked up to see Spock as returned, causing me to let go of Chekhov and smiled at him. Seeing Spock was back to himself was great to see, even though Bones wanted to damn Spock to the deepest parts of hell while making sure that Spock didn't break me in anyway earlier.

“Mr. Chekhov is correct.” Spock said, while walking towards us. “I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike.

“I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock.” Jim said, looking at Spock.

“Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry.” Spock said, a tiny smile playing on his lips. “Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left.”

Spock looked to me, causing me to go up to him and hug him. He was Spock again. I knew that, I could feel it. Spock looked down at me, confused, yet he hugged me back, knowing that I was a little part of his family he never knew about, just like I did for while, before I was brought to light that Spock was family, he was my cousin.

“Then I'm coming with you.” Jim said, looking Spock dead in the eye.

“I would cite Regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it.” Spock said, having a lighter tone in his voice.

“See? We are getting to know each other.” Jim said, smiling at Spock, before walking pass Spock, and slamming him on the shoulder.

I stepped away going back over to Bones, smiling at Spock, who looked over at Jim over his shoulder, then to me for some kind of exploration.

“Jim's just showing he trusts you and that you are friends.” I said, giggling a little, while leaning into Bones a bit.

 

Bones already headed down to Med Bay just in case something were to happen, while I was heading down towards the transporter room with Uhura, Spock and Jim. We walked with haste, not making eye contact with anyone. I was now acting captain of the USS Enterprise while Spock and Jim were gone, and this was a big deal since I'm usually in Med Bay.

We all entered the transporter room together.

“How are we, Scotty?” Jim asked Scotty while getting onto the pad with Spock.

“Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position.” Scotty confirmed.

Jim turned to me, making eye contact with me.

“Whatever happens, Chey,” Jim said, taking hold of both of my shoulders. “If you think you and Sulu have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still onboard. That's an order.”

“Aye, sir.” I said, nodding.

“Otherwise we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back.” Jim said, patting my shoulders lightly.

“Good luck.” I said, quickly wrapping my arms around Jim, hugging him for a brief moment until I finally let go.

Jim we on the pad, and we both looked towards Spock and Uhura to see them making out. We both gave each other this weird questioning look of 'do you know about this?', while just staying silent.

“I will be back.” I heard Spock whisper it Uhura.

“You better be.” Uhura whispered back. “I'll be monitoring your frequency.”

“Thank you, Nyota.” Spock whispered.

I looked to Scotty, he looked just as confused about this like Jim and I were. I just stood there while Uhura walked passed me, heading back to the bridge, while I stayed there, to wish Spock and Jim off. Scotty and I just looked about probably thinking the same thinking, on the lines of, 'did that actually just happen.'

“So her first name's Nyota?” Jim asked, trying to get away from the awkward silence that was around all of us.

“I have no comment on the matter.” Spock said, not caring that we were all just became clearly awkward that.

“Okey-dokey, then, if there's any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay.” Scotty said to Spock and Jim. “Shouldn't be a soul in sight.”

“Energize.” Jim said.

With a push of a button from Scotty, Spock and Jim were gone. Now inside the enemy ship. I stood there for a few moments before Scotty's hand was on my shoulder, for comfort.

“Lass, they'll be fine.” Scotty said, sounding happy. “Just knowing them for a few short moments like I have with everyone on this ship, they're most likely to survive.”

“Thanks Scotty,” I said, looking up at him. “You're great comfort.”

“I do my best.” He said, smiling down at me.

I pulled away from Scotty before walking from the transporter room and headed to the turbo-elevator to go back to the bridge. While I walked for it to show up, I was thinking about all the possible outcomes of this mission, until I was suddenly pulled into the turbo-elevator, shoved against the wall with lips smashed against mine. I was going to hit the man who did such a thing, only to realize it was just Bones.

I gladly return the kiss, moving my lips against his in a kind, yet passionate manner. Bones hands held my hips firmly against the wall, while my tinier hands where lost in Bones hair. We finally pulled back when I was at the lost of oxygen, and we were getting closer to the level that the bridge was one.

“Why are you on here?” I panted out, looking into Bones' ocean foam blue eyes.

“Needed to give you a little good luck kiss,” Bones replied, smiling at me.

“Are you sweet,” I said, finally evening out my breath.

“No, really, good luck,” Bones said, before placing one last short, soft kiss against my forehead when the doors opened to where I needed to be.

I pulled away from Bones before walking out, pressing 'level 6' and sending Bones back to Med Bay. I walked to the bridge, going to the captain's chair and sitting down.

“Uhura, report.” I ordered, turning around in the chair to look at her.

“They have made it on safe,” Uhura reported, while watching her screen. “Seems like their fighting though. Mostly being attacked.”

“Yeah, that is to be understandable.” I said, turning back around to face Sulu and Chekhov. “Do we have an tactical ways to help out Spock and Kirk?”

“None that I can think of yet,” Chekhov said, at work on this screen doing something.

“Same to report as Chekhov,” Sulu said, doing the same thing as Chekhov.

“Then we wait I guess,” I said, relaxing back in the chair.

Suddenly sounds were going off. Causing me to jump from my chair and read off of Sulu's screen that the drill haves activated.

“Dammit..” I said under my breath, before looking up. “Spock and Kirk are on their own know.”

I went back to the chair and sat there, holding tightly onto the arm rests, trying to think of a way that we could contact Starfleet for some way, so we could get some help to knock out that drill somehow. Yet nothing was coming to mind, the only possibility we had was to go to Earth manually, yet that was beyond risky, and I wasn't going to talk the risk unless it was needed.

Thankfully Spock knocked out the drill giving us all communications back, and seeing that Spock was about to warp, I looked to Sulu, and he nodded, we followed after them.

“Sulu, once out of warp, fire everything we go.” I ordered, looking dead ahead of us.

As soon as we came out of warp, that was what Sulu did, began shooting everything we had to give. Heading right for Nero's ship. I felt sudden thrill with doing this, happiness that this was happening, yet I knew my heart was meant to be in Med Bay with Bones, yet sometimes, I wouldn't mind being here, doing this as well.

“Enterprise, now!” Jim ordered through the Com.

I felt a smile come upon my face. I felt myself get up from the chair before rushing out of the bridge, heading for the transporter room faster than I never thought I could run, and I came just in time as well. They were just stepping off the pad, while I was surprised to see Uhura right there, yet I was extremely happy to see Bones, who quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Jim!” Bones yelled, while rushing over to Pike.

“Bones!” Jim called back, smiling at him, while Bones took Pike.

While Bones had Pike, I rushed off with Uhura, Jim, and Spock back up to the bridge to see the outcome of this. When we arrive, Chekhov turned to face us with a smile of his face.

“Captain, the enemy ship is losing power! Their shields are down, sir.” Chekhov said, still smiling as he spoke good news to us.

“Hail them now.” Jim ordered, while Spock, him and I heading to the front to see Nero's face closely.

“Aye.” Chekhov said.


	18. Chapter 18

We all stood there together. I leaned forward from the back of the Captain's chair, and watched Nero's face come onto the screen in front of us. I smirked to myself, thinking how bad this was actually going to end up being.

  
“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise.” Jim spoke in a stern voice. “Your ship is compromised. Too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide.”

I got up moving away from the Captain's chair to go over to Spock and Jim, just as Spock turned around to whisper into Jim's ear.

“Captain, what are you doing?” Spock asked Jim, not sure what was going on.

“Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus.” Jim replied to Jim, turning around as while to face Spock and I. “It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that.”

“Wow,” I whispered to Jim. “You actually used logic.”

Jim sent me a look, knowing I just mocked him. Before Spock said something to take me off guard even.

“No, not really. Not this time.” Spock answered, giving Jim and I this look.

“Yeah, I agree with Spock. Compassion for this isn't good.” I spoke in agreement. Then Nero's voice broke into out conversation, causing us to look back to Nero.

“I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times.” Nero spoke, determined. “I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you.”

“You got it.” Jim spoke before walking away, heading back to the Captain's chair. “Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got.”

“Yes, sir.” Sulu answered.

Spock went back to his station as I went with Jim to stand behind him, to watch the show, knowing I wouldn't be needed down in Med Bay since McCoy was taking care of Pike. Just watching everything we had from the ship, the red and the blue, yet the thought of seeing that black hole ripping it's self from inside the Nero's ship, began to question Jim's choice.

I held onto the back of Jim's chair with a tight grip, becoming nervous, especially when the warning appeared on the screen.

“Sulu, let's go home.” Jim ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Sulu replied.

We turned around and I suddenly felt off. We were caught in the black holes gravity pull.

"Why aren't we at warp?” Jim asked Sulu, confused, but I knew, he even knew what was wrong.

“We are, sir.” Chekhov answered.

“Kirk to Engineering.” Jim spoke. “Get us out of here, Scotty.”

“You bet your ass, Captain!” Scotty replied, and it sounded like he was running. Scotty didn't speak for a minute until he replied again. “Captain, we're caught in the gravity well! It's got us!”

Scotty just proved my thought to be correct. We're caught in the black hole's gravity. I grabbed tighter onto Jim's chair, as well as causing my abilities to activate on their own.

“Go to maximum warp! Push it!” Jim ordered, trying to get us out of here.

“I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!” Scotty replied.

I stood there, beginning to panic. Should I rush down to Med Bay, but my legs were barely letting me walk on my own, so I just continued to hold onto Jim's chair with dear life. The sound of cracking didn't help. I looked up, seeing the bridge beginning to crack. We all looked as the cracks formed. One of my hands went to Jim's shoulder out of worried.

“All she's got isn't good enough!” Jim replied, even I could tell he was worried deeply now. “What else you got?”

“Okay, if we eject the core and detonate,” Scotty said, sounding like he was thinking hard on the spot, but that's what it's going to be like working on a Starship right? “The blast could be enough to push us away. I cannnae promise anything, though!”

Seeing the screen crack caused me to fall to the floor, and Jim to yell. “Do it, do it, do it!”

I held onto the chair even tighter, closing my eyes, waiting for some good news, until I felt Jim turn around, standing up, he lift me up from the ground, spinning me around, laughing.

I held onto Jim tightly, before letting go, and heading down to Med Bay so fast I was beyond I knew that was possible.

 

  
I ran into Med Bay throwing myself at Bones at the first sight of him. He picked him up himself, letting him wrap my arms around him, leading him to kiss all up my neck and the side of my face. I was whispering everything I could say into his ear, before finally pulling away when he placed me back on my feet.

We stood there for a few moments before Bones pulled me to him, kissing me with everything he had, keeping me close as everyone else around us continued what they were doing as we kissed.

 

  
“This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation.”

Bones, Spock and I stood there in the crowd with the everyone in Starfleet, as well as the crew of the Enterprise. We watched as Jim was given a Medal for everything he had done within the last few days. Bones had this annoyed look on his face, yet I knew he was greatly proud of him. Along with Spock and I of course.

“By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief.”

I watched as Pike was pushed to Jim in a wheel chair, and it reminded me of seeing Pike after kissing Bones when we actually lived. Thanks to Jim and Scotty.. God I thought we were dead.

“I relieve you, sir.” Jim said, standing in front of Pike.

“I am relieved.” Pike replied, smiling at Jim, and I saw his eyes even sneak a look to me as well.

“Thank you, sir.” Jim said, smiling back at Pike.

“Congratulations, Captain.” Pike said, before him and Jim shook hands. “Your father would be proud.

We all began clapping, of course Scotty and I were the loudest at cheering, smiling widely at Jim. I ran out of my seat, jumping into Jim's arms, hugging him tightly, before crying out of happiness. He hugged me back, he was proud of us. We both were proud of each other. We've been through everything together, all the way until now. There was nothing I was going to do to change that.

 

  
“Manoeuvring thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir.” Sulu said, as he was working at his station.

“Weapons systems and shields on standby.” Chekhov said as well, doing the same things as Sulu from the looks of it.

“Dock Control reports ready, Captain.” Uhura said, turning around to the door was Jim walked in.

Jim looked around at everyone before walking over to Bones and I.

“Bones! Buckle up.” Jim said, patting Bones shoulder lightly, before turning to me and smiling. “You ready?”

“As I'll ever be.” I replied.

Jim went to his chair and sat down before hailing down to Scotty.

“Scotty, how we doing?” Jim asked, smiling.

“Dilithium chamber's at maximum, Captain.” Scotty replied, then moments later you can hear Scotty yelling. “Get down!”

Jim let go before looking to Sulu.

“Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters.” Jim ordered, still smiling.

The door opened again, to reveal Spock coming to the bridge, causing me to smile wider.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” Spock asked, looking to Jim.

“Permission granted.” Jim replied, smiling at Spock as well.

“As you have yet to select a first officer,” Spock said, walking towards Jim, stating the obvious. “Respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references.”

“It would be my honor, Commander.” Jim replied, as Spock headed back towards his station.

“Maneuverings thrusters, Mr. Sulu.” Jim ordered, before taking a seat back into his seat.

“Thrusters on standby.” Sulu replied, smiling as well.

“Take us out.” Jim commanded, smiling as well.

“Aye-aye, Captain.” Sulu replied, still smiling with the rest of us.

I stood there, looking out into space with everyone, before feeling Bones' arm wrap around me, pulling me to lean against him. I rested my head lightly against his shoulder, smiling to myself. Going out into space, without having to worry about anything. Because I had Bones with me, the man I loved. As well with Jim and Spock who are my family.

  
_Space, the final frontier._   
_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise._   
_Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life-forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before._


End file.
